The Return
by LilyAurora
Summary: Four years ago Bella left Forks. She never gave her reasons why, she refused to speak to anyone about the events that caused her hasty departure. But now, now she was returning home. ***On Temporary Hiatus***
1. Chapter 1

**THE RETURN**

**By Lily Aurora**

**Chapter One: The Return**

"That's it, the final box packed."

I sighed with relief as I sat on the edge of my small single bed, looking around at the boxes that lay filled and sealed with my worldly possessions. It shocked me in some sense that after four years how little I have come to posses, but then again I've never needed anything other than the bare necessities. I quickly glanced around the room making sure I had grabbed everything I needed. Four years I had called this room my own, the small living space was enough for me. It was somewhere to sleep, study and recover. And I had accomplished all three, but now it was time to go back.

Returning home both excited and scared me all at once. I had left with only a note explaining I had to leave. I couldn't tell them face to face. I didn't have the strength to. I had applied to colleges all over the U.S, needing to be as far away as possible. I knew Charlie would be hurt if I tried to explain to him why I had to leave. He would have thought it was something he had done. He would tell me he would be a better father and be home more. But he was already the best father anyone could have. So how could I explain I was broken, broken so badly by a vampire boy who claimed to love me? I couldn't. Could I? So I ran. Tucked my tail between my legs and ran as far away as possible. It was hard at first but I was determined to do this. Weekly emails were the only contact I had with my parents. After months of them both trying to find me and call me, I told them both that if they didn't give me the time I needed neither would see me again. Ever! Harsh I know but it needed to be said, how could I heal if they constantly questioned my reason for leaving.

I had spent the last four years studying hard. I wanted to become a teacher. I loved to read so being able to share my passion of books with others excited me more than anything and I knew I had chosen the correct career path. It was during one of my English lectures that I met someone I never expected to see again. Angela. She came walking up to me on the first day and quietly took the seat next to me sending me a shy smile. Not once did she ask me or question anything I did. When I refused to go to parties she would look at me knowingly and stay home with me as we watched movies and ate cold pizza. The topic of home never arose, not once did she ask me anything. It was half way into the first term when I gave her the full UN edited version of my failed relationship. She sat there quietly and listened as I spoke for hours. There was a lot I needed to get off my chest. As I finished she looked at me and smiled, still she passed no judgement, her only reply was, "I knew they were too perfect to be human," we both laughed.

I remembered then why I liked her so much. She was a gentle soul. One of those rare people who are just pure and good. From that moment on we were inseparable. I love her like a sister and her me. I think that's the reason as to why she is returning with me. I told her I could go on my own but she just gave me that look. There was no arguing with that look. I still hadn't told her everything, not the real reason but I had explained enough.

"Are you ready Bells?" Angela's quiet voice pulled me from my thoughts, I smiled brightly at my best friend.

"Yeah, I was just remembering all the fun we had in here." My eyes scanned the room again, God I was going to miss this place. Sitting on the bed next to me Angela bumped our shoulders taking my hand in hers.

"Trust me Bells, it will be fine."

Squeezing her hand gently I shook my head, "it's been so long Ang. What am I supposed to say what do I tell them?"

"The truth Bella, you tell them the truth and if they care about you they will understand. It will be fine everything will work out in the end."

Sighing loudly I nodded, "yeah you're right Ang. It's time to go home." I smiled at that. Home, God how I missed the green everywhere, the people and even the weather. "Come on then lazy ass we've got loads to do before we head off." I laughed as I jumped to my feet grabbing a box before walking out the door, Angela hot on my tail with another of my boxes.

Two hours later, a few stumbles over thin air and one destroyed box, we were on our way back to Forks. The car packed to the brim, full of our belongings and the rest being shipped out in a few days. Angela sat behind the wheel of her truck, it was a graduation present from her parents. My old faithful had finally had enough and decided to go to car heaven, 3 months into the second year of college. Thank god for Angela otherwise I would have been hiking everywhere and we all know how stable I am on two legs. The scenery flashed past in a blurred haze, we sang along to the radio, everything from rap to country came on, until Ang told me to go in her bag.

"What for, what do you seriously need out of your bag Ang, you're driving?"

Rolling her eyes at me. "Just do it Bells."

Digging through her bottomless pit she calls a handbag I came across a CD marked road trip, looking suspiciously at the offending CD I turned my attention to my friend.

"A CD, is this what you wanted so desperately?"

"Yep." She said sounding like a 5 year old as she popped the P and practically bounced in her seat.

"What's on it?" I held it at a distance not too sure if I really wanted to know.

"Pop it in and find out." She giggled, I slipped the CD in, looking at my so called friend. Jesus, this was not good. A giggling Angela meant one of two things, an over indulgence of vodka or...You Can't Touch This...blasted from the speakers making me jump from fright and moan in embarrassment, a mix CD of very, very sad music. I love Angela more than anything in the world but this mad obsession she has with anything cheesy is not good, not good at all. I looked over at the dark haired girl who was now singing along, badly. MC Hammer's one hit wonder and bouncing in her seat. I groaned again and tried to shimmy down my own seat, hopefully no one will see us.

"Come on Bells, sing with me."

"Oh my God Ang seriously! MC Hammer?"

"Of course." She laughed in my face, "Honestly Bells, don't think I've forgotten that night in the karaoke bar."

"Oh God, was I ever going to live that down?"

"No you're not."

"Dam it, I said that out loud."

Angela laughed, "Yes you did, now come on, just let loose, it'll be fun."

After another few minutes of watching Ang belt out with the best of them I gave in and sang along. As we made our way through various cheesy tracks we decided to take a break, we had been on the road for 4 hours and the truck needed re-fueling and so did we. It would be another 4 or 5 hours before we got to forks. Using the rest room we decided to grab some lunch, sliding into a booth I scanned the menu, my eyes stopping at the steak sandwich, Ang joined me in my meat feast.

"How you doing Bells?" Angela's warm gaze ran over my face watching me closely for any signs of panic.

"I'm fine honest." I answered not quite meeting her eyes as I took another sip of my coke.

"Bells, I understand if you're nervous its natural. Maybe you should ring your dad just to give him a heads up that we'll be there tonight."

Shaking my head. "No Ang it's better this way. I want to surprise him. It's only a few days difference."

"It's a two week difference Bells." she chuckled.

"It will be fine."

"Why don't you want to tell him sweetie, I'm sure he won't be mad with you, it's been so long since you've seen each other."

"Exactly Ang, I know Charlie he will make a big deal out of me coming back, invite people over, people I'm not ready to see yet." I answered quietly.

She quickly grabbed my hands, "OK sweetie I understand, we'll do what ever you think is best, but Bells baby you will have to see him eventually, your dad is his dads best friend how long do you think you can hide from him, from all of them?"

"As long as I can Ang, I'm just not ready to see him yet, I can't even imagine what it's going to be like. He's going to hate me."

"No he won't Bella. If he loved you like I think he did then he will forgive you for leaving but you need to tell him why."

"I know, thanks Ang, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"What are best friends for?" She said as she gave me one of her full face smiles.

I smiled at my best friend, I was so thankful to have her in my life. I regretted not getting to know her better when we were in school but maybe if I had we wouldn't be as close as we were now. Everything happens for a reason. I'm a firm believer in that now, it took me a while to get there but that's one thing I am sure of.

Four hours and twenty eight minutes later we were entering Forks. Nothing had changed, I smiled as I took in the green scenery. The local stores, the kids playing, everything was the same. It was home. I was home, finally. I smiled at Angela who beamed at me. I could feel her excitement. Her parents had moved out of Forks when Angela had left for college. They had told her they fancied a warmer climate so they upped and moved to Miami. Thankfully they didn't push Angela to move there with them. They still owned their home in Forks and told us we could stay there as long as we wanted, having sold their small dental practice it made them financially stable.

"You ready Bells." Angela asked as we turned onto my street. I could see my dads cruiser parked out side our house.

"Yeah. I think I am." I smiled back at her, my palms were sweating, I was so nervous but excited. I felt like a little girl all I wanted to do was throw myself into my father's embrace and smell his aftershave. Before Angela could put the truck into park I was out the door and rushing to the porch. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other. I glanced back at Angela who animated me to knock the door, I rolled my eyes at her and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans again, swallowing thickly I rapped my knuckles against the door and took a step back and waited. After a few minutes I heard movement inside, my fathers heavy footsteps drew closer. Please, please don't be mad, I prayed in my head. The turning of the handle drew my gaze, slowly the door opened and there before me was Charlie, my dad, before he could speak I had thrown myself into him my arms wrapping them tightly around his neck in a vice like grip as I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella?" His voice sounded confused as he held me at arms length for a moment looking deep into my eyes, "Bells." His eyes filled with tears as he realised I was there really here in his arms. "Oh God Bella I've missed you so much." Charlie's hold on me tightened as I cried into his loving embrace. We just stood there holding each other for how long I don't know, it was only when the truck door shut did I reluctantly pull myself free of my fathers arms. Angela stood there sheepishly.

"Sorry." She blushed. "I didn't mean to interrupt it's just," she shuffled back and forth slightly, "I really need to pee."

I laughed along with Charlie as he pointed her towards the bathroom. As Angela disappeared from sight Charlie turned to me.

"You're home early Bells, I didn't expect you for another few weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just I couldn't wait."

"Don't be sorry Bella, I'm glad you home I've missed you so much."

"Me too dad." I snuggled into his chest again as we waited for Angela to come back downstairs,

When Angela joined us I introduced her to my dad. We made small talk for a while and then decided to order some dinner. It was late and none of us wanted to spend any time tonight cooking. Charlie ordered pizza, chicken wings, coleslaw and cheesy garlic bread.

"So where are you two staying?" he asked as he placed the ordered food on the kitchen table.

"My parents still have a house here and they said we could use of it for as long as we wanted. Plus we don't need to pay any bills just the food shopping."

"Good, so you're staying in town for a while then Bells?"

I knew this was Charlie's subtle way of trying to gather information, about as subtle as a sledgehammer if you ask me.

"I'm staying for good dad. I'm hoping to find a teaching job locally or at least no more than an hours drive away."

His smile said everything. "Good it will be nice to have you back home."

"It will be nice to be home, I've missed it."

Angela was smiling as she watched me and my dad talk, I forgot how easy Charlie was to talk to once you started the ball rolling.

"So what bout you Angela, what are your job plans?"

"Oh um, I want to teach as well. Bells is the brains, reading books and what not." she answered as she waved her hands in the air as she spoke. "I'm the artist, I love to paint, sketch, carve anything really that involves expressing yourself artistically."

"Are you staying in forks as well or you moving with your folks?"

"Well I'm hoping to stay, I didn't realise how much I would actually miss it here until I was at college so if like Bella I can find a job locally I'll be staying too."

"Good, good," he smiled digging into his pizza and chicken wings.

Dinner passed by quietly after that, Angela and I cleared away all the rubbish before saying good night to my dad. We were going to make our way over to Angela's house and just crash, it was too late to even consider unpacking anything.

"Why don't you two stay here tonight, you can share my bed and I can take your old one Bells."

"It's OK dad we don't want to be any bother," and for a brief second I saw the disappointment flash across Charlie's face, "but if you're sure," I ended quickly.

"Of course, you two have had a long trip. Have a good nights sleep and then you can get an early start unpacking tomorrow. It's my day off as well so I can give you both a hand."

"That would be great dad, thanks."

"Yeah thanks Charlie, an extra pair of hands would be awesome." Angela chirped in.

Saying good night to my dad we dragged our tired bodies to bed not even bothering to change into bed clothes. We stripped down to our underwear and T'shirt's crawling under the comforter and within minutes we were both fast asleep. Angela probably dreaming about what other cheesy tracks she could torture me with and me wondering what tomorrow would bring and when would Charlie mention Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

** Settling In**

"I think that's all of it Bells." My dad said as he placed the last of the boxes on the room floor. We had spent the better part of the day moving all our belongings into Angela's parents house. It was a long and tiring process but it needed to be done and with Charlie's help it got done a lot faster.

"Honestly Bells, if you had just let me ring Billy we could have had some of the boys from the Rez here helping."

"No dad, I told you I'm not ready yet for them to know I'm back." All morning my dad had been moaning about why he couldn't call the boys down, he had said it would have all been done within minutes considering the size of them all but I stood my ground. I didn't want them knowing yet, I wasn't ready to face them, any of them.

"OK well if you're done using me as your own personal remover I'm headed home there's a game on tonight and Billy's coming over."

"Dad." I said sternly.

He looked at me, "Bells he's my best friend."

"Please dad not yet, let me settle in first."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Ok Bells but don't put it off to long, someone will see you sooner or later and if I know Billy which I do, he will find out then he will be pissed that I never told him and it will mess up our whole fishing relationship." He waved his hands about.

Rolling my eyes, "Jesus dad, you think I was a little more important that some dumb fish."

"You are Bells," he paused before adding, "just," he laughed loudly as he walked out the front door.

Angela stood in the kitchen quietly laughing at my father, "he's funny." She said pointing her finger towards my fathers retreating form.

"Yeah well don't tell him that, he doesn't need any more encouragement."

Angela and I fell into a comfortable silence after my father left. He had given me some things to think about. Not that I wasn't already thinking about how soon I needed to tell people I was back. I also understood what Charlie meant about Billy. He would find out and he would be pissed as hell that my dad didn't tell him, but I just needed a few more days. Just a few.

"You ok Bella," Angela asked as she handed me a glass of lemonade.

"Yea, I'm good." Thankful for the distraction from my thoughts. "Mmm this is awesome."

"My Grandmothers recipe," she gave me that look before I even had the chance to open my mouth. "No! I'm not telling you, if I did I would have to kill you, family secret." She winked at me.

"Well in that case I guess you'll be making the lemonade from now on." I laughed as she threw a lemon at me.

"I think we need to go shopping." she beamed happily at me.

"Ang." I wined like a two year old. "I don't want to know, I hate it."

"Not for clothes stupid, for stuff for the house." She answered rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh well in that case sure why not, but can we go to Port Angeles."

"Why? Worried about running into someone."

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm just not ready yet." I sighed heavily rubbing my temples.

"I understand Bella but as your dad said someone will see you before long and then everyone will know you're back. No one and I mean no one in this town can keep a secret."

"Yeah don't I know it. Is it too much to ask to just want a few days, just to settle in and get into a routine." Angela nodded her head in agreement, "So what do we need to buy I think we should write a list." I smiled at her.

"Well I think we could do with a new swing on the porch and a new telly have you seen the one in the room it's tiny. I means seriously, you need binoculars to watch it."

laughing I shook my head at her. "It's not that bad Ang."

"Bella please, it's tiny and there's no way I'm living in a house with a tiny ass telly we're getting a new one plus I need it too hook up my Xbox."

"Jesus you and your game addiction."

"What, it helps me relax."

"I can't see how, as you tend to spent the majority of your time shouting at the screen."

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "I get a little carried away."

"Throwing controls across the room and nearly knocking out your room mate on several occasions is a lot my than getting carried away." I quoted using my fingers as I repeated her words.

Angela just stuck her tongue out at me and carried on with the list, she knew I was right, normal people did not go through at least 4 controllers a month. She's a quiet natured girl but get her in front of her Xbox or drunk on vodka and she's a whole different women. A very entertaining one might I add.

The ride to Port Angeles was quicker than I remembered, we needed to get a lot of stuff so we opted for taking the smaller stuff home with us and getting the store to deliver the rest. Shopping with Angela was so much different than anyone else, she asked your opinion even is she disagreed. Which she did when I said we didn't need a 50inch plasma screen but she argued we did plus she got the sales man on her side. Obviously he wanted the commission, but she did mange to get him to throw in some free surround sound equipment, which Angela was extremely excited about, "it will be like were in the cinema," she kept telling me. Awesome. The sarcasm was lost on her as she bounced around the store like a kid in a candy shop. Her parents had given her some money to do up the house so she was happily spending it on necessities as she called them. I called them a waste of money.

"Really why do you need an electric can opener?"

"For when you're in a rush." Angela had shouted over to me.

"Ok, so what happens if we have a power cut and you want to open a can of soup huh?"

"Well it won't matter because there won't be any electric to turn the stove on in the first place."

I gave her a dirty look at her quick and witty retort in which she just laughed and walked off. Three hours later I was free. We walked from the store with a few bags and had the rest arranged for delivery the following day. We were tired and hungry neither wanting to cook so we opted for pizza again, before dragging our sorry selves off to bed. I wonder how Charlie's night went, I thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning we were woken by the rather loud banging of the delivery men, for once in their lives they actually turned up on time, bright and early at 8am well 7.56 if you want to be accurate. Angela mumbled where to put our stuff before shooing the men away.

"It's too early." She groaned. I laughed at her even the thought of her 50inch plasma couldn't rouse Angela form her sleep.

"Coffee?" I asked knowing she would be eternally thankful.

"Please," she mumbled her head face down on her arms on top of the kitchen table.

Shaking my head I started to make the coffee. "So what's the plans for today." I asked hoping that we had none but knowing Angela she would think of something.

"Nothing I'm staying in, I refuse to step out of this house." Her muffled words made me laugh as I placed the mug of coffee in front of her. I watched as her head rose and her nose sniffed the air.

"God, thanks Bella, I need this." She took a sip and sighed. "Why did they have to come so early I was having an amazing dream. Tall dark and naked was laying on the beach calling me, mmm." Her eyes closed as if she was lost in thought.

"Ewww Ang I don't need to hear about your x rated dreams thank you very much." I said sipping my own coffee.

She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with naughty dreams Bells it's who there about that's the most important bit."

"And who was the lucky man in yours?"

"Not a clue." She answered with a deep chuckle.

I joined in, "Fair enough."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter Bells, since Ben well you know I haven't really bothered."

"I know sweetie." I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Angela and Ben had been together in high school and as far as she knew everything was perfect until she came home one weekend from college to surprise him. Only to find him butt naked with one of the girls from his college, who as fair as she knew Ben was her boyfriend and had been single for a while. So Angela had slapped the girl, broken Ben's nose and threw a rock through his car windscreen. She felt much better after that and promised to stay away from boys until after college, which in all fairness she had.

"So you wanna have a movie day/night on our new flat screen."

Angela smiled. "Hell yea, but where watching, grease first."

"Angela, come on." I wined.

"Please Bella, I promise we can watch anything after that, it makes me happy." She said fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Fine but we are so watching something kick ass."

"No Bella, you always pick blood and gore."

"Exactly," I smiled. "Plus the dudes are usually hot."

Angela laughed, "Fine but we are only watching that if we take it in turns picking. I revoke my previous offer of you picking what you want, your taste in movie's are entirely too butch for my liking and we need some chick flicks."

"Blah," I said. "I hate chick flicks."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"What about, Love Actually, The Princess Bride and The Note Book?" Angela argued.

"Well they are all an exception."

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked looking at her slightly puzzled.

"Why are they the exception?" She laughed at my moment of confusion.

I rolled my eyes and counting off the reasons, "One Hugh Grant. Two, masks, swords and a hunk on a white steed. Three, everyone loves The Note Book, it's amazing and can bring grown men to their knees in a quivering mess."

"Valid points." Angela agreed, "but what about Footloose."

"Footloose is not a chick flick."

"Dancing." Angela sing songed as she put her mug in the sink.

"So Kevin Bacon was a hottie back in the day and he was fighting for a good cause." The film was a top ten favorite of mine. I would argue to the death it was not a chick flick.

"It so is a chick flick."

"Is not." If I had been standing at that precise moment I more thank likely would have stomped my foot in protest.

Angela laughed. "Shut up Bella. We need substance, popcorn and other foods that are bad for us."

"Looks like a trip to the store is in order, we can grab breakfast when we're out."

Quickly changing we climbed into Angela's truck and rode into town. It made me nervous coming here as I still wasn't ready for anyone to see me yet but I also knew I couldn't keep hiding forever. Knowing Billy he was sure to find out as soon as I stepped a toe inside one of the few stores in Forks and I can assure you he would not be happy in finding out from an outside source I was back. I shook the thoughts from my head. I'll deal with all that later, I turned my attention to Angela who was singing along again to that dam CD she made. Makes mental note to accidentally loose said CD.

We pulled up outside the grocery store. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in I was bound to bump into someone I didn't want to see since it was the only decent store around here.

"Bells, are you ok?" Her eyes filled with worry.

I looked at Angela and back to the store, nope definitely not ok.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll go and grab us some stuff, ok?"

I nodded not trusting my own voice. Angela gave me a small smile and rushed into he store. I watched as the doors closed behind her. I wasn't ready for this. I thought I was. I thought I was ok but I'm not. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself but that's when I heard loud deep throaty chuckles. Turning my head slightly I caught sight of a gang of boys, no men definitely men. All of them were huge built like football players, then I noticed their skin, russet brown. "Fuck!" I swore as I dived to the floor of the truck huddled into a small ball, "I knew it, I fucking knew it. Thank God I didn't go into the store otherwise I would have walked straight into them, fuck." I tried to control my breathing as I tried to calm down. Their voices were deep I could hear them still as they laughed and joked with one another.

I don't no how long I was curled into a ball before I heard one of them call out to Angela.

"Hey, don't I know you?" One of the boy/men called.

"I don't think so." Fuck, she sounded nervous she must of recognised them.

"Yeah I do, you're from Forks High. You used to hang around with Bella, Bella Swan."

"Oh sweet Jesus, take me, take me now."

"Well we didn't really hang out." Way to go Angela, I mentally clapped her.

"Yeah, you used to come to first beach all the time. Angela right."

"A few times not all the time really and yeah I'm Angela."

"Sweet, didn't you go off to college."

Why was he being so fucking nosey. I wanted to shout at him but held my huddled cramped position on the not so clean truck floor, Angela and I are so having words. How could anyone hide comfortably when surrounded by dirt.

"Yes." Angela's toned was clipped annoyance evident in her voice.

"Oh right. Well I'll see you around, maybe." His voice dropped slightly he sounded dejected.

Quil! I growled that's who it was speaking to Angela. It took me a few minutes to recognise his voice. Trust him to have noticed her, but then again he did have a small crush on her back then.

"Yeah sure." I heard the door handle turn as Angela made a move to enter the car.

"Hey," Fucking hell Quil I groaned as he shouted. "We're having a bonfire down at first beach tomorrow night why don't you come?"

"Oh, well um that's very sweet of you to ask but I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" I could hear the smirk in his voice I'm going to kill him, well once we start talking again.

"I have to hook up my TV and everything and finish unpacking." Angela sounded nervous.

"Need a hand, I'm very useful around the house."

Oh my god he's flirting with her. I'm going to be sick.

"No thanks, I..I have someone coming to do it for me." I could hear her voice falter. She was a terrible liar just like me.

"Oh right, well if you change your mind."

"Thanks." Angela said cutting him off. I waited a few moments holding my breath as the back door opened and Angela threw the bags in then came to the front and jumped in the car.

"Don't fucking move." She whispered to me.

Tap Tap.

Angela rolled down the window.

"Look, I'm sorry if you think I'm being pushy it's just well, you were a friend of Bella's and I thought you two might of been close or something but since she left no ones heard off her and I, well we were wondering if you had heard off her that is. I should of just asked you straight out but it doesn't matter. I was serious about the bonfire, you're more than welcome to come. I'd like to see you again."

"Thanks and I'll see if I can pop over for an hour or something if I'm not too busy."

"Great. Any time after nine is good and don't worry about bringing anything, Emily cooks up a storm." his laugh faded as he moved away from the truck.

I was hyperventilating. Had that just happened? Had Quil just asked Angela about me? The air in my lungs burned as I tried to take deep breaths, but I couldn't. Tears were streaming down my face he was worried, wait did he say we, Jesus I needed to get a grip. Angela pulled the truck over to the side the road, emptying one of the bags and handing it too me.

"Breath Bells." she soothed, "In and out, in and out that's a girl. Slow sweetie slow, in and out good good, you'll be fine every things going to be fine." she soothed rubbing my back, well what she could reach since I was still curled up on the floor of the truck.

After a few minutes I began to breathe easier.

"Better." She asked her dark brown eyes full of concern.

I nodded. "Yeah thanks haven't had one of them for while."

"No you haven't but then again you haven't had to deal with one of your friends from La Push standing no more than four feet away from you."

"I saw them Ang, when you went into the store I heard them and once I realised who they were I hid."

"Ahhh that would explain the reason behind you sitting on the floor."

"Yes the rather dirty floor I might add do you ever clean her Ang seriously she is filthy and not in a good way either."

Angela laughed. "Well I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, thanks again." I handed her back the bag.

"No worries." She started the truck and we made our way back to the house we unpacked the bags and sat on the sofa in silence I knew what she was going to ask.

"About that bonfire."

"No!"

"What I haven't even said anything."

"You don't need to Angela I know you."

She rolled her eyes. "I think it would be perfect."

"I disagree."

"I think you father would agree with me." she added smugly.

"I don't care, I'm not going Ang I'm not ready."

"Will you ever be Bella? Listen I know it's hard facing everything but the sooner the better, you need to do this. Think of it like a band aid rip it off quick and the pains there for a moment then gone, the longer you pick at it the more it hurts."

"I don't know if doing it at a bonfire is a good idea. Everyone will be there and nice analogy by the way."

"Exactly, you will only have to do it once and if things get too weird we'll leave ok?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really, look why don't you ring your dad and ask him to speak to Billy, if Billy thinks it's a good idea then we'll go, he out of anyone should know yeah?"

"Yeah, ok but only if Billy says ok." Getting up I grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad...no everything's fine, listen I just wanted to ask you something...what?...no we don't need anything else moved, when we were at the store Angela bumped into Quil, he didn't see me...because I was hiding on the floor of the truck...dad its not funny, but seriously, Quil invited Angela to the bonfire tomorrow and well she thinks it would be a good idea for my mass hello as well...ok well let me finish before you agree with her, I wanted you to speak to Billy if he says its ok then, I'll go but only if Billy says so and you have to make him promise not to tell anyone yet dad...yeah I'm fine...I love you too ring me after you've spoke to Billy, bye dad.

"Well dads going to call after he's spoken to Billy." I told Angela even though she had heard my side of the conversation.

"Right then, well let's get our groove on and watch some movie's." She shouted as she grabbed the remote and the bowl of popcorn. As the opening credits began I could help but worry about what Billy would say, or for that matter what anyone would say if I did go tomorrow. I knew I needed to do this but I wasn't ready. Was I? Angela thought I was I think I just needed to bite the bullet so to speak. She was right maybe doing this tomorrow was the right thing, like she said I only needed to do this once.

Half way through the film the phone rang.

"Hey dad what did...and he's sure?...yeah tell him I miss him as well and I guess I'll see him Saturday...dad did he promise?...ok good...bye dad love you too."

"I take it Billy liked the idea?" Angela enquired while eating around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Liked it, he loved it and agreed it's the perfect way to announce I'm back." Grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Angelas lap as I passed her.

"Told you so." Angela smirked at me.

"Shut up." I laughed throwing a handful at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Welcome Home Isabella**

"Angela!" I hissed. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can! So get your skinny ass down here right now Isabella Swan, or so help me I'll come up there and drag you down by your hair."

Stomping down the stairs like a hormonal teenager I huffed as I came to a stand still in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed defensively against my chest.

"You look beautiful Bella." Angela beamed at me.

"Don't make me do this Ang. Please, I can't." I wasn't past begging. I would even grovel, the whole on my hands and knees thing as well if I needed too.

"Yes you can, stop being a baby. Your dads going to be here any minute to pick us up."

"Why can't you drive?"

"Because you promised your dad he can take us. Now stop moaning he's here."

Charlie knocked the door before walking in. "You ready girls?"

"Yeah we are. Thanks again for driving us Charlie." Angela smiled brightly at my father.

"No problem." He returned Angelas smile before focusing on me. "You ok there Bells? You're looking a little green."

"No! I can't do it dad. I'm not ready, I thought I was, but I'm not."

"Come on kiddo you'll be fine. I promise." Charlie tried to encourage me but he failed. Miserably.

"No I won't. What if they all hate me." I was near hysterics.

"They don't hate you Bella. You heard Quil the other day, he sounded so concerned and I'm sure Billy wouldn't let you walk into something if he knew you were going to get hurt." Angela was far too trusting for her own good I suddenly decided.

"Bells, Billy said everyone missed you. They've all been so worried not knowing what happened, hell even I don't really know what happened but I know in time if and when you're ready, you'll tell me. All I care about is that you're home and you're not planning on leaving any time soon."

I hugged my dad tight, "thanks dad and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Good now come on or you're gunna rumple up my good shirt," he laughed as he walked to his truck with Angela and myself trailing behind.

"What no cruiser dad?" I was impressed.

"No. I thought we could go in style tonight."

The ride to La Push was short, too short if you ask me but too late now we were here. Dad parked near the beach. You could see the bonfire just starting to light. Everyone was there; so many people, so many I needed to face. I swallowed thickly willing the tears away.

"Come on Bells," my dad urged. "Everything will be fine."

I nodded and watched as my dad climbed out of the truck and waited for me.

"You ready for this sweetie?" Angela squeezed my hand.

"Nope, but no going back now is there." I tried to smile. Honestly, but I think it came out more as a grimace.

"Nope, come on I won't leave your side all night, I promise," she said climbing out of the car and walked over to my dad. I heard a few shouts of hello to my father before closing my eyes and opening the car door. I walked slowly over to where they both were waiting for me and followed them down to the beach. So far so good I thought. As I looked around I locked eyes with a pair of dark brown orbs. Billy. He smiled brightly at me as my father made his way towards him. Moving closer towards him his smile never faltered, he took my hands in his and squeezed.

"Bella." He spoke. That one simple word caused a chain reaction. Everything stopped, silence spread across the beach. It seemed like everyone had heard him and had frozen in place, which with their heightened senses they probably did.

"Hi Billy," I smiled my eyes filling as I looked at the man who was like a second father to me.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." He pulled me down for a bone crushing hug. "Welcome home Isabella," he whispered in my ear.

I quickly looked around, no one had moved. I spotted Emily. She wasn't hard to miss the wide smile that spread across her face showed me she was happy I was here, the tears falling down her cheeks told me she had missed me. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at her in greeting. If possible her smile became bigger and she wiggled her fingers back it was something we always used to do.

"Bella?" The sweet voice of Seth broke the tension. "Jesus Bella, is that really you?"

"Hi Seth." He ran over to me and swept me up in his arms. I squealed and hugged him tight.

"Dam Bella it's so good to see you." He grinned at me.

"You too little man." I was utterly speechless. He had changed so much, well physically at least.

He chuckled, "Not so little any more." He flexed his muscles as I rolled my eyes and swatted him playfully.

Embry was next. "Hey Bella," he hugged me tight, "glad you're home, we've missed you."

"I've missed you too Em." The tears were flowing down my face now.

"I knew you were friends." The cocky voice of Quil broke through the air as he pointed at Angela.

"I neither confirmed nor denied anything." She teased smiling at the man before her. Quil sent Angela a heartbreaking smile before approaching me.

"Good to see you Bells." Quil hugged me tight, kissing my cheek as well.

"You too Quil, it's really good to see you, all of you." I said as I looked around. I noticed Sam, Paul and Jared stood off to the side, watching our interaction. Sam gave me a nod as well as Jared but Paul just narrowed his eyes at me. Awesome. So much for the friendship we once had.

"Come on." Billy said, "Lets go sit near the fire. My ass is getting numb."

Charlie rolled his eyes as he pushed his best friend towards the roaring fire. Angela and I just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Billy, such a way with words" Seth commented shaking his head.

We all made our way towards the burning wood. I sat on the sand with Angela sitting on my left and Seth on my right. Quil was on Angela's other side and Embry was on Seth's. Seth talked about school and his mum, I found out that my dad had been seeing Sue. I gave him a look that said we need to talk and he blushed nodding his head. As I listened to the boys talk I felt someone staring at me. Looking around I caught the eyes of Leah, she nodded her head towards the sea and I stood knowing she wanted to speak. I excused myself and made my way towards where she was standing, we walked in silence to second beach. It was empty, only the two of us.

"Four years, Bella." Her voice was sharp.

"I know."

"Nothing, not a phone call or a letter. Nothing." I could see her curl her hands into tight fists.

"I know ,Leah." I should of called. Explained. Told them something, but I couldn't.

"I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you." her voice grew louder, her anger obvious.

"We are, you can." I pleaded with her. I needed her to understand but she wouldn't how could she when she didn't know.

"You left Bella, you left and didn't say anything."

"I couldn't." shaking my head, "I still haven't"

"You were my best friend Bells." She choked. "You know how hard it is for me to trust anyone but I did with you. I trusted you with my life."

"I'm so sorry Leah, I just couldn't tell anyone." I'm so very sorry.

"Have you told her?" she nodded her head back towards the bonfire in Angela's direction.

"I've told her the basics but I haven't told her or anyone the reason why."

"I just don't understand Bella. I just can't seem to wrap my head around why you had to leave. We could have protected you if that's what you needed."

"It wasn't that simple Leah. Don't you think if it was I would have. Don't you think I would have done anything to stay here with all of you?"

"Then tell me why Bella, why did you leave us?" She was crying now tears falling down her beautiful face.

I shook my head I couldn't tell her.

She gripped my upper arms tightly. "Tell me Bella!" She shook me.

"I can't Leah, please don't make me." The tears were cascading down my own face aswell.

"Why can't you Bella why can't you tell me?"

I hiccupped. "Because you'll hate me."

She pulled me tight to her chest and hugged me. We fell to the sand and just rocked back and forth.

"Shh every things going to be fine. you're home, you're safe. Please tell me Bella? Please."

I gripped hold of her as I closed my eyes.

"What happened Bella, what made you run away from us?"

I hiccuped again. "Edward." I whispered as she inhaled sharply.

"What did he do?" Her chest rumbled with a deep growl.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to think about what happened. "He hurt me."

Leah's hold if possible became even tighter. "How?"

I pulled away from her slightly. I needed some distance if I was going to tell her. I needed it.

"H..He bit me, used the old scar on my wrist," I ran my fingers across the jagged mark, "to drink from me so no one would notice. It was just a silly slip with a razor one day that started it. I didn't realise at first what was going on. He would dazzle me. All vampires can do it, it's how they ensnare their pray." I explained when Leah looked slightly confused.

"He became addicted to my blood. He had tasted it once before when he had to suck the venom out from when James attacked me. It was different then, tainted, but my clean blood." I shook my head. "Once he tasted that first drop. He craved me, needing to taste me daily. It made the hunger so much worse just because I was his singer. Then the day he attacked me." I pulled in a shaky breath. "He freed the monster from within, allowing it to take over and he nearly killed me in doing so. He threw me around his bedroom like a rag doll, for hours he would torment me, feed from me until I blacked out from the blood loss. Then he would wait patiently until I came too before starting all over again. If it wasn't for the family returning, I would have died."

"Fuck Bella, Jesus Christ sweetie why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to start a war." I cried. "I knew, I knew what would happen if you all found out he had bitten and nearly drained me. He had broken the treaty but for you all to find out he had done it in such a way," I ran my hands through my hair, "to believe I had trusted him, loved him." I whispered. "I couldn't I felt so stupid. So guilty."

"How are you still alive? Why didn't he change you?"

"Alice. Edward had slipped he usually blocked her but she had seen him drinking from me in a vision. She informed the family and they rushed straight home. They thought they were too late when they got to me. E..Edward he was holding on to me growling and snarling, his face covered in blood. My blood. He allowed the blood-lust to take over. He was like a wild animal protecting his meal. If it wasn't for Jasper and Emmett." I scrubbed my hands against my face. "They over powered him, dragging his snarling form away, he fought to get back to me. Clawed, hissed and bit them but thankfully they didn't let go. Luckily for me he hadn't pushed any of his venom into my bloodstream, but I was in a bad way. Carlisle had to lie to my father about what had happened, he said we had all gone away for a weekend hiking when I slipped and fell between some rocks."

"I remember." She whispered.

I nodded. "Edward had broken my arm, leg and pelvis, I was covered in cuts and bruises especially around my neck upper arms and breasts. Carlisle wasn't sure if the amount of blood I had lost would result in any permanent damage, but luckily for me it didn't. Once I made a full recovery they left. Alice had seen the decision I had made. Carlisle promised to punish Edward for what he had done to me, but I told him anything other than death was not enough. They walked out of my life and I left. I needed to get away I felt dirty."

Leah didn't say anything, just pulled me back into her arms holding me tight as she rocked us back and forth. As the sea crashed against the beach and the wind swept through our hair.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I should of known you wouldn't of just left us."

"It's ok, no one knew Leah."

"Have you heard off them, the leeches?"

I nodded, "Alice emailed me a couple of times after I refused to pick up any calls off them. She told me how sorry they all were about what had happened. None of them ever thought Edward would hurt me like he did, they thought he was in complete control but obviously not. She explained that they had all moved far away, a different continent. Edward, once he had controlled the animal within couldn't believe what he had done, she said he wanted to go to the Volturi asking if they would end his life but Carlisle had talked him out of it saying nothing good could come from it and I would only be more at risk of them finding out about me. After a few more emails I politely told her to fuck off and stop contacting me I wanted nothing more to do with her or her family, and I haven't heard anything off her since except a few deposits in my bank account. They're way of apologising." I shrugged.

Leah laughed. "Good. I could never stand that little pixie freak, Way too happy if you ask me."

I laughed, "Leah." I said seriously, "I am so sorry I never told you."

"Bella sweetie, never apologise to me again. I understand now, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence, content with the sound of the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: **

**Watcher in the Woods**

I'm not sure how long we sat there content with the sound of the waves crashing against the sandy beach before Leah started to...fidget. I watched her curiously, she furrowed her brow a look of confusion then anger crossed her face before her head snapped up and turned towards the woods. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the darkness.

"Leah..." Her sudden shift in emotions made me nervous.

"Shhh Bella." She soothed before turning her attention back towards the tree line.

I tried to see what had caused her sudden shift in emotions but the woods were too dense and dark for my mere human eyes to pin point anything out of place.

"Bells," her eyes were focused on something in the woods. "Jake's here." I snapped my eyes from the woods to her face then back again. I couldn't see anything.

"Are you sure?" My voice wavered with emotion. I had already aired so much emotional baggage tonight. Could I possibly go through more? Would he even listen to me, let me explain? Apologise? I didn't know but I had to find out. Even if he hated me. I had to try.

"He's watching us from the woods." Leahs big brown eyes held nothing but concern.

"Is he...is he mad with me?" Of course he is. I left. No note. No phone call. Nothing. If I were him I would be.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh my god Leah, do you think he heard us?" Panic and dread ripped through me.

She looked at me, the answer was there in her eyes. The deep worry as she flicked between the woods and myself. "I don't know Bella, maybe. I'm not sure how long he was there or what he could of heard."

"I d..didn't want him to find out like this. I wanted to explain. He's going to hate me Leah. It was my fault I should have listened to everyone." The tightening in my chest grew stronger. Oh god I couldn't do this. Not now. Not with him. I was wrong before I couldn't do it I'm not strong enough, not yet. It's too soon.

"Bella," she shook me firmly, "it wasn't your fault. Stop it, it wasn't your fault. Understand?" I nodded.

"He's coming." she whispered holding me tight against her.

I turned my head towards the woods. I still couldn't see anything. My breath was ragged and deep. Then I saw him. He broke through the darkness like an avenging angel his muscular body shone under the moonlight. His long powerful legs moved him closer towards us. He had on the usual cut off jeans and nothing else. His muscles rippled as he walked. No stalked forward. His hair was still short but his eyes were older, they had lost their sparkle their youthfulness. He was bigger much bigger than the last time I saw him. His dark eyes locked on to mine the moment he stepped through the trees and never left. I couldn't breath. My head swam as I watched him come closer. I gripped hold of Leah, the panic flowed through me as I gasped from air.

"Bella are you ok?" I could hear the panic in Leahs voice. "Bella sweetie what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Ang." I managed to gasp out. Leah prised my fingers off her top as she ran towards the bonfire. I watched as Jacob continued to stalk towards me. I couldn't catch my breath. It was like the day in the truck when I had noticed Quil, but now, now this was Jake. My Jake. No I shook my head not my Jake. Not any more. I had lost him when I left. My fingers dug into the sand as the tears streamed down my face.

"Bells." I closed my eyes as he said my name. God I had missed his voice.

"Bella you gotta calm down," he spoke quietly. His huge frame towered above me.

"I...I...I" shook my head trying to let him know I was sorry. That I was so, very sorry.

He sat next to me pulling me into his lap. His large hand rubbed soothing circles into my skin as he rocked us back and forth. "I know Bells, I know you're sorry. Please calm down. Breath in," he took a breath, "out," he blew, "copy me Bells, in...out," I slowly got my breathing under control just in time for Angela to arrive with Leah, Quil and Seth.

Angela fell onto the sand next to me, "You ok sweetie?"

I nodded still taking deep breaths. She rubbed my legs as Jake continued to rub circles in my back.

"How often does this happen?" Leah asked watching Angela closely. No malice was there, just a need to learn.

"Too often," she answered. "If Bella becomes over emotional it happens."

"Over emotional?" Seth asked. "Like what? angry or happy?"

"No," she shook her head, "not when she's happy. If she's scared more so than anything, or feeling vulnerable. She can't cope and her body reacts like this."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I'm ok."

"You sure?" Angela asked moving some stray pieces of hair that had stuck to my face. I nodded.

"I'll stay with her for a bit." Jake spoke quietly behind me.

"Ok, we'll just be back over by the bonfire if you need us Bella ok?" Angela looked between Jake and I.

"Ok." I whispered. Jakes heat soothed me more than I cared to admit. Jesus I had been so stupid. So fucking stupid.

I watched as our four friends walked away leaving Jake and I alone. I closed my eyes. He still smelt the same. Earthy with a hint of Spice. All man. His warmth was so comforting. We sat in silence until Jake cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"I heard Bella." He whispered.

"Jake," my voice broke as I spoke his name. God I even missed saying his name. He turned me around in his lap to face him. I didn't want too look at him. I was so scared of what I might see. Hate. Anger. Disgust.

"Bella look at me." His voice was quiet but stern.

Slowly I raised my eyes to meet his, the emotion in them made me shift back slightly. He looked angry, murderous even.

"You could have come to me Bella. He growled. "I would have looked after you. I would have protected you."

I shook my head. "No it wasn't your place to save me this time,Jake. I had to go. I couldn't stay after all that happened."

"Why not?" He roared. "Did you think so little of yourself that you thought your only option was to run away after what he did. That fucking parasite. You'll never understand how much I hate him Bella." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You had other options Bella. You could of come to me. You know how I felt about you. I would have done anything for you. Anything. I would have moved the moon and stars if you had just asked. I would have even left with you." His eyes were intense.

"I couldn't have asked that Jake. You were needed here, the pack, the tribe. They're your family."

"So were you." Tears fell from my eyes at the use of the past tense. Were. God what had I done.

"Please Jake, you have to try to understand. I needed to heal away from here. If I had stayed I would have grown to hate it. Everything would have reminded me of what happened. I didn't want to be like my mother Jake, you know how she feels about Forks. She hates it. I didn't want that. I didn't want to hate my home"

"You still should have told me Bella. I thought, I thought you hated me, us. We all thought you didn't want to be around any of us that's why you left. That you had chosen them after everything we did for you, that you had still chosen them, those filthy leeches," his fists tightened next to him as he closed his eyes breathing deeply trying to calm himself and his wolf.

"No!" I shook me head, "I love all of you, you know that Jake but everything was too much. If I had told you what he had done to me, would have happened?"

He refused to look at me. Yeah he knew exactly what would have happened.

"I'll tell you what would have happened. You would have declared war on the Cullens for breaking the treaty. There would have been no way the family would have let you attack him so they would have fought against you, they have more experience Jake someone would have gotten hurt or worse killed. Don't you see?" I said as I grabbed his face between my hands, "I couldn't let you do that, any of you. I love you all so much to allow any of you to get hurt because of me."

"He hurt you Bella." his chest vibrated with the growl he so desperately wanted to release

"He did, but I'm here, alive and for that I'm thankful, " We sat there in silence before Jake spoke.

"So what are you plans now?" He had changed so much, he was no longer the carefree boy. No, now he was a man. A leader.

"I'm staying in Forks, permanently." I pulled at the threads on my sleeve before continuing. "I don't want to leave again, ever. I'm sharing a house with Angela. Her parents said we can live in their old house since they moved to warmer climates." I swallowed thickly. "Angela and I, well we're both looking for jobs. Locally actually or at least in the surrounding areas. Somewhere not to far so that I don't have to move, because it's not something I want. I want to live here. I missed this place so much.

Jake watched me closely as I explained my plans. I wasn't sure if he believed me. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't but in time I hope he will.

"Look Bella, you've been gone a long time. Things have changed. A lot of things actually. I can't just slip into the same friendship we once had. I won't."

"I understand Jake." Did this mean there was hope. That I had a chance of getting him back?

"Do you?" he snapped, then sighed heavily. "I mean it Bella I'm done being you lap dog. I have responsibility's now, people who rely on me. A pack."

Then I realised. "Your Alpha?"

"Yes," he nodded, "it was something I had to do. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit. "Bella I'm not saying we can't be friends again in time, but if you're really back Bella, truly, then you're going to have to prove to me and the others that this," he motioned around him, "the simple life is exactly what you want."

"It is Jake. I swear it."

He shook his head. "They're just words Bella, you have to prove it. Remember it wasn't just me you hurt when you left, everyone one of the pack felt the pain of your departure. Everyone of them would have died for you without even thinking about it. You betrayed us Bella, time and time again. You kept running back to those fucking leeches whenever they snapped their fingers and we begged you to stay, all of us. Not just me Bella. All of the pack. Quil, Embry and Seth even the twins loved you like a sister, Sam as well. Jared was your partner in crime when it came to pulling pranks. Leah, she never opened up to anyone apart from you and then Paul, do you know how hard it was for him to accept you, trust you. Out of all of us, even me I think he was hurt the most." He shook his head. "I don't think you even realise how much damage you caused."

I hadn't thought. I had never realised I had hurt them all so much."I'm so sorry Jake, I never realised." I scrubbed my hands across my face wiping the tears away.

"So you keep saying Bella, but like I said they are just words. Prove it."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reurn  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 **

**Temperamental Wolves**

"How you feeling now Bella? You ok to head back?" Jakes large hand rubbed soothing circles on my lower back.

I nodded into his shoulder. It felt so right being here with him but I knew things weren't going to fall so easily back into place. I was going to have to work dam hard to prove to Jake and the others that I was indeed back for good.

"Come on then, we better get back." Jake removed me from his lap before standing and pulling me along with him. I had forgotten how strong he was as he lifted me as if I weighed nothing. To him I probably did.

He smiled softly at me before taking my hand in his, leading me back towards the others. In this moment he reminded so much of the younger Jake. The one I had foolishly left behind. The bonfire was still ablaze as we approached. Everyone was settled around the dancing flames, I noticed Angela was seated between Quil and Leah, Seth on the other side of his sister and Embry lay sprawled on the sand in front of them leaning on his side. Emily and Sam sat on the next log over wrapped around each other, next to them were Kim and Jared pretty much mimicking their position. My father and Billy had left also Colin and Brady were no where in sight so I guessed they had patrol then that left Paul. He stood a few paces behind Sam, him arms crossed against his chest with a deep scowl etched on his face.

My pace must of slowed sightly as Jake gave me a gentle tug. He furrowed his brow as he looked at me but I just shook my head letting him know it was nothing.

"Come on Bella. I'm sure everyone's eager to see you."

"Not everyone." I mumbled which of course Jake managed to catch. He scanned the pack quickly before his eyes settled on Paul. You could feel the anger flowing off him in waves.

"Don't mind him," Jake nudged me. "You know what he's like."

Nodding I continued to follow Jakes huge form. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over his muscular body. He had grown so much bigger. Even his muscles had gotten bigger. Is that possible? Before I realised what I was doing I had prodded him in the back, his head turned towards me an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" He asked humour evident in his eyes.

I shook my head my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Well why did you poke me?" He was dying to laugh. I could tell by the way his eyes sparkled.

"Honestly I don't know. I wanted to see how hard you were?" Some how it came out as more of a question. Stupid Bella.

"Oh he's pretty hard Bella, especially when you're around." Quil's loud obnoxious voice cut through the air as he roared laughing.

"Quil!" Leah shouted as a loud slap echoed around the beach."

"What the hell Leah?" Quil was rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be so fucking crude. Jesus." She cursed.

"I can't help it, it's in-bedded I think I'm faulty." He wined.

"No shit." Embry chuckled, snorting slightly.

"Don't mind Quil, Bella. You know he's an idiot." Embry smiled at me as we finally reached the others.

"Yeah I know." I answered returning his smile.

"Hey I resent that!" Quil shouted.

"Shut up dumb ass." Seth joined in.

"Stop picking on me." He sulked I'm trying to impress a girl and you lot are ruining my rep."

"What rep?" Jake asked as we all laughed. Quil huffed in annoyance.

I looked at Angela who was giggly like mad behind her hand.

"Well ain't this fucking cosy." Paul's voice cut through the laughter. "She walks back in after four fucking years and you all treat her as if nothing happened."

I closed my eyes willing the tears away. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew one of them would be angry. I had expected it.

"No we're not treating her as if nothings happened Paul." Jake snapped. "I've told her things won't be like they used too. Bella knows she can't just pick up where she left off. It doesn't work like that. Not any more.

"What ever Jake, when it comes to her you're blind." Paul took a step towards us.

"She explained what happened. It wasn't her fault." He growled. "She had no choice but too go." Jake was trying his hardest not too lose his temper. His hands were curled into fists as he spoke to Paul each word was said through gritted teeth.

Paul laughed darkly "What that we were right all along? That the fucking leech," he spat. "Tried to kill her? Something we all knew all along, but she was too fucking blind too see, just like you're too fucking blind when she's around. All you see is her Jake and she's not even your god dam imprint. How much more do we all have to risk for someone who isn't even one of us any more. She chose them Jake. Them! Those fucking monsters. Over us. Her family."

"I know I..." I tried to speak to explain.

"No!" He roared you do not get to talk Isabella." He growled my full name out. "You left and turned your back on us, all of us and then fours years, four fucking years, you think you can just walk back in like nothing happened." He breathed hard.

Everyone was silent

"I didn't."

"You didn't what? Mean too? Didn't know? Didn't what, think because as far as I can see you're still the same selfish self absorbed little fucking girl who would run between Jake and that fucking parasite."

"Paul."

"Shut up." He hissed. "I don't want you speaking my name. I don't want to see you. I don't want anything to do with you. You left us without a backward glance. You know we would have all died for you, we fought for you, killed for you and you reward us by running away? Well fuck you." He turned and walked towards the forest.

"Paul, please." I yelled.

"Fuck you Bella." He answered as he disappeared into the woods.

"What the hell?" Angela asked breaking the silence. I just stood there still watching the spot where he had disappeared.

"Bells, Bella sweetie come on, come and sit back down." I let myself be led back to the log by Leah. I hadn't even realised I had stood.

"Why is he so upset?" Angela demanded.

No one answered for a few moments.

"You have to understand Angela." Sam began. "Paul, he has some issues but the one thing he loves more than anything, would do anything for are us, his pack his family and Bella she was pack in Paul's eyes. Like he said we would have died for her and when she left he felt as if she betrayed us. Family is important to Paul we're all he's got...he's just angry at her. Give him a few days and he'll calm down." Sam finished explaining.

"I didn't realise." I whispered. I shouldn't of come back.

"No sweetie, don't say that. We all know Paul's a bit of a hot head. Don't tell me you've forgotten already what he's like?"

I shook me head.

"Good, just remember he doesn't really mean it."

I looked at Leah, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok he does, kind of, but its his temper more than anything."

"Maybe I should go talk to him." I said to no one in particular.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jake voiced.

"I need to. I came back because I wanted to make things right with everyone. So far everyone's been amazing more welcoming than I deserve. If I'm honest I expected you all to act a lot more like Paul and ban me from the Rez." I chuckled.

"We would never do that, your family." Sam spoke softly smiling at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's what I deserve. I brought so much pain here if it wasn't for me then maybe half of the packed wouldn't of even started phasing. Edward stayed because of me his family stayed because he wanted them too.

"You didn't know Bella." Embry spoke softly.

"No I didn't but as soon as I found out I should of done something, but I didn't."

"Bella you were in love with him." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah another stupid moment in the life of Bella Swan." That got a few chuckles.

"We're just happy you're here and alive." Emil added as she cuddled into Sam's side.

"He's right you know." My voice quiet.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Paul. I was selfish. I wanted everything but it was too late when I realised I couldn't have it all."

"But not that late." Jake added.

"No not that late." I watched the flames dance in the fire before making a decision. I stood brushing down my jeans. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where you going?" Jake enquired.

"I have to speak to him, apologise."

"Bella."

"Jake, I have to please, just wait here I'll be back later ok, Ang will you be ok here."

"Shell; be fine. I'll look after her." Quil grinned as he moved closer to Angela.

"I bet you will." I laughed as Quil wrapped an arm around Angela who blushed slightly.

I walked towards the woods where Paul had disappeared. Glancing back I noticed Jake watching me his eyes held mine for a moment before turning towards the others. Swallowing thickly I turned towards the dense woods. I had no clue where he would be but I knew I needed to speak to him, to clear the air. Out of all of the pack I knew Paul's reaction would be the strongest. He may be a kick ass shape shifter but he could never keep his emotions in check. If you pissed him off you would know about it. One thing about Paul he wasn't shy about speaking his mind.

The forest was extremely dark and it took a while before my eyes grew accustom to the dim light. Twigs snapped under my footing as I moved deeper into the woods. I understood he felt as if I had betrayed the pack but back then I thought running away for the safest option. I didn't want a war to break out. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I needed him to understand that. We may not have been as close as Jake and I had once been but we had formed a friendship. It contained a lot of teasing on his part and a lot of baking on mine. He would be the one to push and tease me out of my comfort zone, we would argue and insult each other, but that was his way of accepting me. I had missed him just as much as any one else.

"Paul." I called out softly.

I stopped moving to see if I could hear movement but there was nothing, I continued walking further from the beach. I could no longer hear the waves crash against the shore or the laughter from the pack.

"Paul!" I hissed. "I know you're out here, stop being a fucking stubborn prick." Great now I'm swearing he always brought out the worst in me.

A flash of silver caught my eye.

"Paul if you're trying to scare me it's working. Now cut it out." I continued deeper into the woods passing a low hanging tree. "Typical." I huffed as I caught my hair on some of the branches. I tried to pull my hair free but the branch bent backwards then flicked forward catching me across the right side of my face.

"Fuck." I yelled as I cradled my face in my hand. I could feel wetness and knew I was bleeding "Jesus." Spotting a fallen tree I sat down dabbing my face with my sleeve. It stung slightly causing me to wince, thankfully it was too dark to see any of my blood but I knew it was there. I could smell the metallic tinge.

"you're a prick, you know that." I shouted out into the darkness. If he was near he would be able to hear me. "You act like a petulant child when you don't like something, throwing a tantrum and shouting the odds. Life's not easy Paul you think the decision to leave was easy for me. You think I wanted too."

Silence.

I let out an annoyed huff and lay on the mound of leaves next to the trunk. I was going to explain even if he didn't want to hear it.

"I was so scared Paul. So, so scared. I didn't know what to do. Once I had healed after, after what he had done to me the only thing I could think about was the pack what would happen once you all found out. He broke the treaty Paul." I whispered. "We both know what that means. But I couldn't let you, none of you risk your lives again, not for me. You already killed Laurent in the clearing, then you fought an army. A fucking newborn army. To protect me, little Bella Swan no one important. Not even an imprint. Just a girl your future alpha loved." I wiped the tears from my face.

"But this time I could protect you, so I left no one knew not even Charlie I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I didn't want anyone to die. The tears flowed across my cheeks. "I wasn't worth it and you were right Paul. I was selfish. I loved Edward, I did but I wanted Jake as well. I was stupid and naïve but I realise now that who I was back then, that girl that silly girl who believed in fairy tales was so very selfish. I never meant to hurt any of you. I only wanted to protect you all for once. I could finally do something for all of you. You all risked so much to protect me and asked for nothing in return, nothing and I know you feel like I betrayed you and in a way I guess I did but Paul, I couldn't let any of you fight for me, not again. I love you all so much. Leaving here, leaving you all was by far the worse thing I have ever had to do in my life, but I did it. I did it because I care and I get it, I get you don't understand, that you think I was betraying you but I wasn't or at least I didn't think I was. I just wanted you all to be safe. I just wanted you all alive, here and safe. I lapsed into silence. I could hear my own heavy breathing as I furiously wiped the tears that continued to fall.

"God dam you Paul." I whispered. I stayed where I lay on the bed of leaves, the trees above swayed with the wind. I had no clue what else to say to Paul it was up to him now. If he never spoke to me again I would accept it, but I really hoped that one day he could forgive me.

"Bella?"

"Leah?" I called out.

"Yeah. Where are you?" She asked as her form came into view.

"Over here, by the log." I waved my hand in the hair slightly.

"Bella, why are you laying on the ground?" Her smiling face came into view.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"The talk didn't go so well?" She asked sitting on the log next to me.

"No. I tried to explain but I don't think he was listening or he doesn't care." My fingers played with the fallen leaves around me.

"Give him some time sweetie, he's a hard headed fucker he just needs to calm down."

"Yeah. Maybe, we'll see."

"You wanna head back?" She asked standing.

I shook my head. "No not yet."

"Want me to stay with you." She made a move to sit back down.

I smiled but shook my head.

"Thanks Leah, but I wanna be on my own for a bit."

"Ok. Just shout if you need us. We'll be able to hear you from the beach, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks again Leah."

"For what?" She looked slightly confused.

"For being ok with me."

"Bella sweetie, I'll always be ok with you. Understand." she asked.

"Sure sure, I'll be back in a bit." I waved her off as she began to head back towards the beach laughing at me.

I had lost all sense of time since I came into the forest. All I knew were the chirping of the birds and the darkness that was slowly lulling me to sleep. It was so calm so peaceful here. I hadn't realised how much I missed the the woods. I yawned again and snuggled deeper into the bed of leaves, but just as I closed my eyes I noticed a flash of browny red from the corner of my eye. Huh, must be a new wolf I thought I'll have to ask Jake about them before closing my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**To be or not too be?**

"How she doing, Leah?" Jake asked. His dark eyes boring into hers.

"She wanted some time to herself, so I've left her laying on a big old pile of leaves." She chuckled shaking her head.

"She still doing that huh." Embry asked

"Apparently so." She answered before sitting down next too Seth.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Angela asked. Looking between us all a confused look on her face.

We all chuckled.

"When Bella used to hang out a few years ago, she would sometimes...disappear." Embry looked towards us to see if that was the right choice of wording we nodded in agreement.

"Disappear where?"

"The woods." Leah replied.

"Yeah, she would be gone for hours." Quil added. "Jake was so worried the first time it happened."

"Then one day," Embry butted back in, "Seth was phased on patrol and practically fell over a sleeping Bella."

"Was the funniest thing ever!" Quil shouted, "Seth tripping over himself not to land on Bella before falling flat on his face. It was like watching Bambi on ice." Quil continued to laugh loudly.

"Well I didn't want to squash her," Seth added in his defence. "She's so tiny I didn't even see her until I was practically stood on her, all those dam leaves covering her." He mumbled.

"Well any ways," Leah gave the others a hard stare. "We found out then that she felt so comfortable, so relaxed in the woods she would find a huge pile of fallen leaves and just crash. It was her haven. Some place she felt safe. Some place away from those leeches who constantly controlled her." Leah gritted her teeth.

"The treaty?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, they're not allowed onto our land, if they are caught breaking it then they face what ever punishment our Alpha sees fit." Sam spoke.

"Death." Jakes voice was deep and strong. "They deserve nothing else. All those months they tried to keep her from us, from me. Breaking her truck, manipulating her." Jakes fists were curled at his sides. "Then that day no one could find her, until Seth." Jake smiled then. "Nearly squashed her."

"Hey again, it wasn't my fault." They all laughed at his outrage.

"Scared the shit out of me." Jake added. "But we grew to understand there was just something soothing about the forest for Bella."

"Is she safe, in there?" Angela asked as she eyed the dense woods.

"As safe as if she were tucked up in her own bed. Trust us we have amazing hearing." Leah explained.

"And smell." Quil added wiggling his eyebrows at Angela causing her to flush with embarrassment.

"Leave her alone Casanova. I wouldn't of thought you had time for any more girls, since the one you got needs 24 hour babysitting." Leah bit out.

Quils laughter stopped abruptly as he glared daggers at the she wolf. "Shut up Leah. What goes on in my life is none of your fucking business." He hissed, causing all around to look at him in shock. "Just because you're a heartless bitch doesn't mean it gives you the right to comment or tease me about my god dam life understand? You ain't the only one who the Gods have fucked over Leah, so remember that before opening your fucking mouth about me again." Quil stood and stormed off towards the other end of the beach, leaving his fellow pack mates confused and shocked.

"What the fuck?" A few spoke before looking over at Embry.

"What?" He asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Em what's up with him? He's never lost his temper like that. Never." Jake stated.

Embry just shrugged.

"Come on man. What's up?" Jake tried again. "What's going on?"

"Look, it's not my place to say. Ok! If he wants you to know then he'll tell you." Embry still wouldn't make eye contact. "Just leave it alone."

"If some-thing's wrong then maybe we can all help." Sam added.

"I don't think you can, not with this." Embrys voice was quiet, he sounded so tired.

"With what? Just spill it Em for fuck sake!" Leah barked.

"See, this is what he's on about Leah. Quit being such a bitch." He snapped.

"Dude." Jake started.

Embry looked wide eyed at Leah. "I'm sorry, shit sorry Lea."

"It's cool." She shrugged. "Now spill."

He sighed heavily before looking at Angela then towards the fire. It took a few minutes before he began to speak, it was like he was finding the right words.

Taking a deep breath Embry spoke.

"He's been trying to break his imprint."

A few what's and gasps were heard as Embry broke the news of Quils odd behaviour.

"What? I mean why? I thought he liked Claire." Emily asked, her hands clutching Sams arm as if he would disappear.

"He has an imprint?" Angela asked looking slightly disheartened.

"Fuck," Embry started. "Look first of all it's not like that Angela... Claire, well she's like a baby, she's 5 or some shit."

"Oh my God." Angela gasped looking slightly green her eyes wide.

"No! no." Embry panicked. "I'm not explaining this very well, he sees her as a big brother would, nothing sexual. He babysits, takes her to the park etc. Plays dolls."

"Ok," Angela began, "but that's pretty messed up. I though imprints, from what Bella told me, were for you to find your other half, your soul mate. What could a little girl offer Quil?"

"Well apart from the same mental range." Leah started before Seth shoved her.

"Seth! What the fuck." She roared as she wiped the sand from her legs.

"Cut it out Leah. He's stressed the hell out about this and he doesn't need your nasty remarks al-right."

"How the fuck do you two know and we don't?" Sam demanded as he glared between the two friends.

"He told us." Seth answered. "Plus we've been running patrol together." As Embry nodded in agreement. "We found him drunk as a skunk the other week, had to carry him back to Embrys. Luckily his mum was working a double, because old Quil would have kicked his ass if we took him back there the state he was in. He kept mumbling about the imprint and how he was trying but he didn't think he was strong enough, that he was no good. That's why they Gods had cursed him." Seth scrubbed his face with his hands. "He was crying as well dude, fucking crying. It was like the pain was eating him alive. When he sobered up he explained some shit none of us have even thought about."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well," Embry carried on, "Claire will always remember Quil for as far back as she can. He will always be in her memory, how can you go from baby sitter and big brother to lover? It's, well it's just fucking wrong man. I mean it's fucked up and then he would have to carry on phasing to stay young he would out live us, all of us. He's gunna have to sit back and watch us all grow old, raise kids etc while he waits, patiently then there's the possibility that she won't want him. Then what, he's alone. He spent his entire life waiting for someone he can never have, because she see's him as nothing more than a big brother."

"It's fucked up." Seth added.

"I never" Sam looked at Emily. "Realised he felt like this. Emily buried her face in Sams chest.

"Neither did I and he's one of my best friends. Jesus Christ." Jake growled.

"Well I feel like a fucking cunt." Leah added.

"Look Lea don't be to hard on yourself. No one knew, he didn't want anyone knowing that he was trying to break it."

"Is it even possible?" Jared asked his fingers intertwined with Kims.

"I don't know. We've been researching." Embry added. "Reading the old journals of the tribe to see if we can find anything but so far it's not looking too good."

"The other pack didn't leave us much to go on, just fragments of information here and there. Nothing concrete. Sometimes it feel like they never even existed."

Sam nodded. "When I first phased, Billy let me read through the old writings but there was nothing there nothing to help me. We have the stories that are spoken over the bonfires but nothing written. Nothing from the first packs own hand."

"I'll just have to go through everything again. Speak to the Elders see if there is something I've missed or over looked." Embry added.

"Can I help?" Angela asked quietly.

Embry turned his gaze over to her and smiled. "He likes you Ang, a lot. Even if you want nothing with him other than friendship then that would be cool with him. He would understand."

Angela was quiet for a few moments. "Claire's what 5? That would mean if he wanted to at least that we could have at least 10-13 years together before she's mature enough to have a relationship."

Seth looked gob smacked. "You would want to be with him? Regardless?"

She shrugged. "It's not his fault this has happened. He didn't ask for it, plus that's a long dam time to be alone."

Embry smiled at Angela. "You like him enough to try?"

She nodded. "From the moment he spoke to me at the store I wanted to try." She blushed. "There was just something about his voice." She ducked her head now as a few chuckles were heard.

Jake asked. "So what has he tried so far?"

"Well, he's spent a good few days from her and the pulls there but not as intense as what Sam or Jared feel. He can still function he just feels a little, uncomfortable but as more time goes by it eases."

"Ok well that's good maybe it's because she's so young." Sam voiced.

"Yeah that's what we though." Embry stated. "The bond isn't as strong because she's so immature. If she was of age like the others then he wouldn't of stood a chance."

"So you think there's a possibility?" Jake asked.

"Yes." They both answered. "We think that if he stops phasing it will break the bond completely."

"So if I stop phasing it will break mine and Kims imprint?" Jared looked slightly panicked. Kim just pushed herself closer to him.

"No." Embry shook his head, "You've already mated. It's different. Real wolves mate for life. I think it's the same for us once we mark and mate with our imprint. I think it could even work for non imprinted couples as long as your wolf accepts them as a potential mate."

"Really?" Jake asked. "you're sure." You could see the look of excitement in his eyes.

"No." Embry ran his hands through his short hair. "I'm not it's just a theory but it's more substantial than any others and the reasoning behind it is more sound. It makes sense. In theory."

"So even if mating and marking didn't work for Quil, to stop phasing would?" Sam voiced.

"Yes, well in theory. Once he has locked his wolf away, he will no longer need his imprint. His wolf won't be looking for her, he could still phase for another 10 years if he chose too it's entirely up to him but at least he knows he has some kind of option. Even if they are not proven. He's just having a hard time at the moment it's all he can think of, to be free of the imprint. As a man he thinks it's wrong but his wolf disagrees so he's kinda battling with himself."

"What if he mates and marks another, would his wolf settle down?"

"I don't know Angela, Honestly this is all new too us. None of this came with a rule book, we're kind of winging it as we go."

Angela laughed. "Well I hope you're documenting it all now?"

They all looked at one another.

"Oh my God." She laughed. "you're not are you?"

"Fuck!" Embry and Seth said.

Jake looked around. "Ok, from tomorrow I want each member to write a journal. Start off with your first phase and anything else you think that will be useful for future packs. Especially you Leah. You journal will be more important than any of ours.

They all nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**How to make a wolf do the moon walk!**

Angela stood, brushing her jeans free of sand before walking towards the sea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked, eyebrow raised.

"To find Quil, there are a few things I want to talk to him about." Angela answered blushing slightly.

Jake nodded his head as we watched Angela move further away.

"You think he'll break it?" Jake asked.

"For her," Embry stated. "He's gunna try his hardest."

"He really likes her then?"

"If he wasn't already imprinted, I would have thought he had with her." He nodded in Angela's direction. "He feels so strongly towards her. The moment he spoke to her in the parking lot of the store he just didn't want to leave her."

"Interesting." Sam added. "I wonder if his wolf recognised a potential mate considering Claire is so young."

"I don't know," Embry sighed. "This whole imprinting thing sucks." He looked quickly at Sam and Jared. "No offence, it's just we have nothing to go on, no help advice. Fuck all."

"I know." Sam agreed, "but for future pack members let's try to make it as easy as possible for them."

Angela made her way towards the waters edge, she could make out Quils footprints in the sand as she carefully followed them. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him, just that she wanted to try. With him. Regardless of everything she would try. If he wanted her. From the moment she met him in the parking lot she found him, interesting, annoying funny and everything else. He was handsome, god he was so dam handsome. But his eyes, like warm chocolate drew her in, she would willing fall into them and swim forever. If such a thing were possible. He was cheeky and fun, completely different to Ben.

She sighed heavily. Ben god she had thought she loved him so much, but when it came down to it he wasn't who she thought he was. He had cheated on her. No matter who you are, the pain of someone doing that is hard to get over. You question your-self constantly. Was it you? If you did something else or if you had done that? But at the end of the day it wasn't you. It was never your fault. You didn't make him fuck some whore. He chose to do it. Bastard!

She shook her head. No she wouldn't think of Ben. Quil was nothing like him.

Finally after walking a good 10 minutes she noticed a figure sat on the sand a few meters away.

"Quil?" She called softly, the figure moved slightly as if they heard her.

"Quil!" She tried again.

"Angela? Is that you." His voice was quiet. Not like the Quil she had come to know in the few short hours.

"Yeah it's me." She walked closer, she stood no more than a few feet away now. He was sat huddled on the sand. His huge legs pulled up to his chest as his fingers drew shapes in the wet sand.

"Hey." She called softly, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. To comfort him.

"Hey." His voice was quiet and small.

"You ok?"

"He nodded.

"Can I join you?" She motioned to the wet sand next to him. He just nodded again.

She sat as close to him as possible with out actually touching him. She loved the heat his body gave off.

"Embry and Seth told us about the imprint." She started.

His eyes snapped to hers. He looked frantic. Placing her small hand on his forearm she rubbed soothing circles in his skin.

"It's ok, they all understand. I understand." She said his eyes dropping from hers but she didn't removed her hand.

"I didn't want you to know." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's disgusting." Quil spat. "How can the Gods pair me with a child? It's, it's wrong Jesus Christ imagine if my thoughts hadn't been pure. Fuck!" He ran his huge hands through his hair. "I can't even bring myself to think of it. I would have killed myself if, if that had happened. If I had felt like that. I...I would have, I even asked Embry to do it, if I ever tried to, with her."

"But you didn't, you never have."

"No." he shook his head. "I never have."

"The others think it might work."

"Which part?"

"All of it. They think the marking and mating might as long as your wolf likes the potential mate. You have to both agree."

"Yeah, hat makes sense."

She nodded. "Yea if not there's always the phasing."

"Yeah I could do that."

"But you wouldn't have to not for at least 10 or so years."

"But if I wanted too."

"Then you could, it's possible. Everything will work out Quil."

"Will it?" He looked at her then, his warm brown eyes staring directly into her hazel ones.

Angela nodded. "Yeah I'll be there with you. Every step."

"Every step?" He repeated.

"Yes and even after 10 or so years, you decide you want your imprint I'll step aside. I promise you this Quil."

"After 10 years? You mean you...you like me, you would be with me?"

"Very much Quil."

He smiled then. His perfect white teeth shone under the moon light as his eyes lit up with happiness.

"I've liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you Ang."

She laughed. "That was a few days ago." She teased.

He shook his head. "No. I liked you from the moment you ran around the beach screaming as a boy chased with something stuck on an end of a stick."

Angela looked at him in shock. "How can..."

"How can I remember you?"

She nodded lost for words.

"I thought you were beautiful back then," he raised his hand and ran a finger down the side of her face. "And I still think you're beautiful now," Quil spoke softly as he cupped her jaw rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

Angela closed her eyes and relished in the warmth of his skin. When she opened them Quil was still looking at her, his eyes full of happiness."

She placed her hand over his on her cheek. "Quil, if we do this, we have to take it slow."

"Ok." He whispered. "Anything you want."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Can I ask why though, is there a reason or are you scared I'll change my mind about breaking the imprint."

"No nothing like that. I believe you want to break it, the reason I want to go slow is, I, well my last boyfriend we were together through high school and some college until I walked in on him screwing some whore behind my back."

"No way!" Quil shouted.

"Yeah."

"What a dick! Who was it I'll kick his ass."

Angela laughed. "It's ok. I broke his nose and smashed his car windscreen."

"Awesome." Quil laughed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Just, don't cheat on me."

"I won't, I'd never hurt you Angela."

And she believed him, with all her heart she did.

His warm hand never left her cheek as they talked.

"Maybe we should be getting back?" Angela asked. They might begin to worry?"

"you're safe with me Ang, but come on let's go back to the fire you're bound to be a little cold."

Standing Quil offered Angela his hand as he pulled her to her feet, they began to walk back towards the others Quil still holding her hand and Angela smiling. Suddenly Quil stopped tugging Angela back towards him, she stumbled slightly falling into his chest.

"Oh," She flustered as he hands met his bare chest. Her face reddened from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered as Angela looked up into Quils eyes and gasped at the heat she saw in them.

"Can I kiss you Angela?" He asked cupping her jaw once again. His warm thumb rubbing circles on her chilled skin.

All she could do was nod in reply, the voice inside her head was constantly repeating...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god.. The closer Quil moved the faster the voice became until his warm soft lips met hers and the voice sighed in relief. He didn't push, just pressed his lips against hers as he cupped her jaw, his thumb still rubbing circles against her cheek. It was the most innocent and amazing kiss Angela had ever experienced. She loved the fact that Quil had not pushed her not even for a simple kiss. He ended the kiss by placing another 3 on her plumb lips before pulling away and flashing a panting dropping smile. Angela laughed as he dropped her hand spinning on the spot and breaking out into Michael Jacksons moon walk .

Angela laughed. "The moon walk?"

"Hell yeah! it's my victory dance." He laughed as he continued moon walking up and down the beach, leaving footprints in his wake.

Angela just shook her head and laughed.

"Come on Ang moon walk with me?" He begged.

"There's no music." She laughed.

"So, who needs music. Come on."

She shrugged her shoulders and did her impression of the moonwalk. The pair of them laughing like loons as they left trails in the sand by their stellar moves.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Jared asked as he walked back from the cooler drinks in hand.

"Who?" Seth asked jumping to his feet eyes scanning the beach.

"Quil and Angela, it looks like?" Jared trailed off, laughing a full belly laugh bending over at the waist to catch his breath. "Oh my god." He roared.

"What?" Jake and Leah jumped up. Seth joined Jared in his laughter.

"Are they?" Leah started.

"Moon walking?" Jake finished.

"Oh God." groaned Embry.

"What?" Sam asked. "What am I missing his eyes scanning the beach before he too began to chuckle.

"It's his victory dance." Embry answered.

"He's not still doing that?" Jake laughed. "I thought he stopped."

"Are you kidding me." Embry chuckled.

"Victory dance why would he...?" Seth began. "Oh, no way they didn't have time for that."

"Seth!" Leah screamed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, he probably just kissed her."

"Thank god." He answered, his eyes downcast and face flushed with embarrassment."

"Fucking hormonal boys, they're not all Paul." Leah hissed at he brother.

"Well I can see why he likes her." Sam stated. "She's as crazy as he is."

They all laughed as they continued to watch Angela and Quil moon walk up and down first beach laughing as they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Wakey Wakey rise and shine**

As soon as Angela and Quil re-joined the others. The teasing began.

"The moon walk? Seriously Quil you're still doing that?" Jake asked laughing.

"You're such a dork." Leah snorted.

"Hey if he's a dork then does that make me one as well?" Angela enquired.

"Obviously." Jared teased.

Angela just shrugged. "I don't mind, I love MJ."

"No way! Seriously? Quil asked. "Me too, he's the best dancer every."

Angela just laughed at Quils enthusiasm and laughed even harder when Embry pulled him back down before he started showing everyone more of his MJ moves.

"Sit down dumb ass, you already got the girl don't lose her just yet."

"No one appreciates my stellar moves." Quil made to stand once again but this time Jake yanked him back.

"Will you sit still for 5 minutes Quil Jesus how much coffee have you had today?"

"None. I'm not allowed caffeine any more."

Angela laughed before asking. "What never?"

"Nope, no coffee, cola or E numbers." he replied ticking them off his finger as he went. "I tend to get a little hyperactive." he smiled brightly at her.

"A little." Sam scoffed. "You were that bad once that you spent you're entire patrol chasing you're tail!"

"Then there was that time with the squirrel." Jared cut in.

"I hate squirrels." Quil mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Angela looked between the others as they laughed.

"Nothing, never mind." Quil cut her off before any of the others could tell her.

"But I want to know." Angela wined.

"I'll tell you later."

"You better." Angela smiled at Quil who rolled his eyes.

"Quil," Jake started. "Why didn't you tell us about the imprint?"

Quil dropped his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think you'd understand that you would think I was nuts. We all know how happy Sam and Jared are with their imprints."

"Now I am." Sam added. "At first it tore me apart, the pain I caused Leah."

"You all know how I feel about imprinting." Leah began, "It stole my future away. I would have backed you 100% Quil and I'm sorry about what I said earlier, if I'd known."

"It's cool don't sweat it Lea."

"I'll help anyway I can Quil." Jake said. "If this is something you really want, then I'm with you. We didn't know you felt as strongly as you do. When Embry and Seth explained everything I couldn't believe you kept something like this to yourself Quil. We may be a pack but we are also family, brothers. If something is bothering you, regardless of how serious or not, you should know you can talk to us, me about it, about anything. Ok?"

"Yeah I know. I just really needed to get my own head around it. It's been driving me nuts especially my wolf, he definitely doesn't like it. It's like I'm at war with myself and it's driving me fucking crazy."

"Embry said that the pull isn't so bad after a few days."

"No, thank god. It's still there but it's just a slight humming. I don't know how to describe it, but it's there. God only knows what it would be like if she was older. I probably wouldn't even want to try and break it as I wouldn't see anything wrong with imprinting on someone my own age, but fuck you gotta agree it's kinda fucked up that she's just a kid."

"Yeah we do. I don't know what I would do if it had happened to me." Jake added. "A kid, fuck it's all kinds of wrong."

"Well lets hope our theory's are correct then." Embry stated. "And Quil can break it."

"You sure you're ok with this Ang. I don't want you thinking you have to be with me just because I want to break the imprint."

Angela shook her head. "Don't be daft. I like you Quil even if you can't break it I've already told you what I'd do if that happens."

"Awesome!" he shouted giving Angela a quick peck on the lips making her blush. Pulling her close Quil began talking to some of the others while Angela just snuggled into his warm body, after a few minutes she realised Bella was still absent.

"Um hey guys? Shouldn't someone go and get Bella she's been in there for a while now."

Jake jumped to his feet brushing his shorts off. "I'll go." He began before a few cat calls and whistles were made.

"Ha ha funny." He replied before making his way towards the woods.

"Don't do nothing I wouldn't do!" Quil yelled. Jakes middle finger was his only response causing the others to laugh.

Jake slowly made his way through the forest looking for Bella.

Inhaling every so often, so he could pick up Bellas sent he forgot how good she smelt. God it still made his skin tingle even after all these years. He knew he had been a little harsh to her earlier but she needed to understand he wasn't the same boy she left behind. No he shook his head he was an Alpha, a leader. People looked up to him people expected him to protect them and he did he couldn't risk focusing all on one person. On Bella like he did when he was 16. He still loved her god how he did, but when she left it ripped him apart. He thought he might die when he made the wrong assumption that she had left with that fucking leech. He built a wall around his heart refusing to let anyone in again refusing to be that push over he once was. But now she was back he could feel it slowly falling apart brick by brick. It would crumble until there was nothing left, nothing but his open hear for her to do with as she wished and god how he would let her. No matter what, he still loved her so fucking much.

Finally finding a sleeping Bella, Jake sat on the log next to her watching her steady breath. Tracing the contours of her face with his eyes, her long lashed brushed her cheeks, her lips were parted slightly. How he remembered her lips when he had kissed her, how right it felt. He shook his head. No it was no good going back down that track, not yet anyway. He needed to be sure needed to protect himself this time. If she left him again, it would end him. All the promises she had spoken would rip him apart. So no, he would be keeping Bella Swan at a safe distance but how long would it be until his arms grew tired. She was his weakness. Always had been and always would be.

"Bells." he called softly, she stirred slightly.

"Bella come on honey, walk up."

"Hmmm," she mumbled slightly.

"Bella, come on it's late. Wake up honey."

"Don't wanna." she mumbled causing Jake to laugh.

Bells come on." he laughed as she snuggled down further into the leaves. How she found it comfortable he never knew. "Wakey wakey rise and shine." he sang out.

"Shurup Jake." her voice husky from the sleep. "I'm trying to sleep." she tried to bat him away with her hand which he caught with his larger one causing Bella to gasp and her eyes to pop open.

"Hey." he whispered at her, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Hey." she replied, his hand still holding hers.

"Come on Bella, everyone's worried you've turned into a tree."

"Very funny." she stood carefully Jake still holding her hand.

"You sleep ok?"

"Always do. I love it here, I forgot how much I missed doing this." she smiled.

"Well you can do it as often as you like, now you're back."

She smiled brightly at him. "Yeah I can, can't I."

"Come on." he said standing and tugging her with him towards the beach. "Let's go back, there's been a new development with Quil."

"Oh dear lord, what has he done now?"

Jake laughed. "Nothing bad Bells."

She smile at her nickname on his lips.

"He wants to break the imprint."

"What!" she gasped stopping in her stride.

He tuned to look at her. "Yeah, apparently he's been thinking about it for a while and been trying out some ideas Embry has had."

"Really well that's cool as long as he's happy. I always thought him imprinting on a kid was wrong. I know he's a little immature but 5 a year old, that's just nasty."

Jake laughed. "Yeah I know, he really likes Angela you know?"

"Yeah, I though so."

"Did you know it started the first time you came to first beach."

"Shut up." she shouted. "That was oh my god, that was years ago."

"Yeah, who knew he had a crush back then."

"Didn't he always have a crush?" she teased.

"True," he laughed. "But this time it's different. Embry thinks if he wasn't already imprinted he would have with her, she's cool."

"Yeah she is." Bella confirmed.

"They were doing the moonwalk."

"What! Oh god, no." Bella shook her head.

"Yep," he chuckled Quil kissed her and broke out in his victory dance and Angela joined him.

"Dam they're as crazy as each other."

"That's what Sam said." he chuckled.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Bella remembered.

"Hey who's the reddish brown wolf?"

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"When I was falling to sleep. I though I saw a reddy coloured wolf."

"You sure?" Jake looked confused and a little troubled.

"Well yeah, I think so why?"

"There's no reddish wolves Bella. I'm russet everyone else is black, grey or brown. You sure it was that colour."

"Yea I think so. I was pretty tired Jake, just forget it. Was probably jst the sun reflecting on something."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yeah I am." she smiled at him.

"Come on then, let's go see the others."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Eggs over easy and a broken back door.**

The smell of breakfast cooking pulled me from my very enjoyable dreams. The bonfire yesterday had gone a lot better than I could of foreseen, well nearly. I understood Paul's anger and maybe even possible hatred towards me. But hopefully in time he would forgive me. Angela and Quil, now that was something I hoped would develop and from what Jake had told me and Angela filling in the rest I could see it would. Quil for all his annoying habit's truly had a heart of gold and I was surprised and a little scared to learn of their love for cheesy tracks. God help us all.

I pulled on a hoodie as I stumbled down towards the kitchen. Angela was singing along to the radio...some 80's station blared out the dreaded cheese she loved. This one being one of Whams many hits and Angela in her daily worship of the noise, sang loudly and out of tune as she dance around the kitchen waving a spatula in her wake.

"Morning." I called over the noise.

A shriek and the clattering of the spatula told me Angela didn't hear me enter and going by her flushed face I was right.

"What the hell Bella!" She panted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack." her hand pressed against her chest.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed causing Angela to narrow her eyes at me before throwing the wet dish cloth at my head.

"Ewww Ang, that's disgusting." I screamed jumping out of the way.

"Shut up you sissy. Bacon and eggs ok?"

"Yeah that's cool, over easy please."

"Of course."

I smiled as she placed a cup of coffee In front of me. We had arranged to meet the guys down the beach. Weather permitting and so far it looked like a good day.

"So..." I started before taking a sip of my coffee "...you like Quil then, huh?" I teased.

She turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Yeah I do. He's fun, different and did I mention gorgeous like pantie dropping gorgeous."

I laughed. "Honestly, I can say I've never looked at Quil like that."

"No only Jake." she teased.

I shrugged sipping my coffee. "I don't deny it."

"So we still heading to the beach?"

"Yeah." Ang called over her shoulder. "I checked the forecast and apparently we're in for a good day."

"Awesome it's been too long since I've been to the beach, well last night doesn't count. I mean to sun bath." I stood, walking to the back door coffee still in hand as I smiled up at the cloud free sky. "Yeah, looks like a good day. I turned leaning back against the door. "So what...argh..." I screamed falling backwards.

"Bella!" Angela called.

"What the hell!" I moaned pulling myself up off the floor, coffee and cup flung somewhere.

Angela stood in the door way laughing.

"Only you Bella. How the hell did you manage to fall through the door?"

"I don't know. I thought it was locked. When did you open it?" I asked rubbing my butt, that frigging hurt Ang, warn a girl next time ok."

"I didn't unlock it Bella." Angela's face grew serious.

We both turned to inspect the door wiggling the handle, we noticed how the barrel section of the lock was missing.

"What the...that was working yesterday. I remember locking it." Angela stated

"You sure?"

"Bella, I'm not stupid. Remember I said how stiff the lock was."

I nodded in agreement.

"That's odd," Angela looked around. "It doesn't look like any thing's missing."

"Maybe it it fell out?" I asked.

Angela just looked at me.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "We'll have to fix this before we go."

"Can't we just nail it up and then get one of the guys to come to do it. I'm so not good with manual labour Ang. I hurt myself from just hanging a picture frame." She laughed.

"Ok I'll ask Quil if he can do it later."

We closed the door and pushed the table up against.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"You do realise that the door opens outwards."

"Oh, fuck."

Angela laughed before grabbing a hammer and then some nails from under the kitchen sink. I watched as she walked out the front door and then reappeared out side the back door. She must of hammered 10 nails into the frame making sure the door couldn't be opened.

"There I think that should do it." she mumbled around a nail she had in her mouth.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Nothings getting in here without having to rip the whole door out, frame included." Laughing as she jiggled the handle.

Once Angela put the hammer away we finished up breakfast and got ready for the beach. It was about 11am by the time we made it to first beach; the weather was still holding out which was also growing hotter my the hour.

Parking the truck we noticed all the boys were already here. My attention turned towards them as they ran and shouted, throwing a ball back and forth. My eyes landed on Jake straight away. His body rippled as he threw and caught the ball they were playing with. I had to suppress a moan as I ran my eyes over his half naked form. Damn why did he have to be so beautiful.

Shaking my head I walked next to Angela as we made out way towards the others. Quil who had spotted us, ran straight over to Angela grabbed her around the ass flinging her over his shoulder, waving at me before running off towards the water. With her screaming over his shoulder. I laughed as I watched them go. Shaking my head at his silly antics. They were so perfect for one another.

Picking up her fallen bag I made my way to where Leah was sat sunny herself.

"Hey Leah." I waved as I fell onto the sand next to her, as ungraceful as humanly possible.

"Bella. I see Quil found Angela." she laughed nodding in their direction.

"Yeah." I smiled as I watched him swing her around threatening to throw her in the water if she didn't kiss him.

"It's nice..." She began "...that he's willing to try for her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"If Sam loved me more..."

"Leah he loved you, so much. You know that, we all do. He just didn't stand a chance. He was alone no other wolf, no help, no guidance nothing."

"I know." she sighed. "It still doesn't stop it from hurting though Bella."

"I know Lea, but there's someone out there for you. Someone who's gonna love you just as much, probably even more than Sam did."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I think so." I watched as her eyes followed the movements of the boys playing football.

"Leah Clearwater!" I hissed. "You best spill the beans right now."

Leah looked panicked slightly before looking around. "Not here Bella. Fuck sake I'll tell you later."

I looked around and noticed a few of the boys trying not to listen. "Stop eves dropping nosey buggers!" I yelled.

Leah laughed as they turned back to their game.

"Come on Swan, let's go for a swim."

Leah stood pulling off her t'shirt. Her long athletic body moved so gracefully. If I said I wasn't a little jealous, I'd be lying. I pulled my own t'shirt off throwing it onto my bag and followed her. I had an ok figure. I liked my stomach and my legs were toned. I just had a little too much ass for my liking but Jake always seemed to like it. He was definitely an ass man. I turned to where he was stood and noticed him looking at me, his eyes moved from my face down to my ass then back up causing me to blush, while he just smirked. I turned back around to find Leah already in the water with Quil and Angela next to her splashing around like kids. I laughed before diving in and joining them.

As the sun began to set we decided to have a bonfire. It was colder now that the sun and set and having spend so much time in the water we were all a little cold. The boys built the fire whilst Leah Ang and myself ran to the store grabbing hot dogs and buns. Emily joined us a little later with some food she had made at home. Her and Sam had been visiting her family on the other reservation so weren't here in the day but said they'd join us for the bonfire.

Angela parked the truck back at the beach as we began to haul everything down towards the fire. The boys had done an awesome job, it was huge and was beginning to blaze brightly. Everyone was talking and laughing. It felt good, like old times. Looking through my bag I noticed my I-pod wasn't in there, I must of left it in the truck.

"I'll be back." I called over to Leah.

"Where you going?" Jake asked.

"I left my I-pod in the truck, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, or there won't be any dogs left for you." He smiled at me.

I ran across the sand to where Angela has parked. It was pretty dark but I had walked it so many times I could do it blindfolded. Just as I reached the path a tall figure walked out of the shadows startling me.

"Still around, are you Swan? I thought by now you would have run off, again." Paul spat out as he stood no more than 3 feet away from me. I could feel the heat from his body. See the anger in his eyes.

"Paul please."

"You betrayed us Bella."

"I didn't have a choice, please try to understand that."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You always had a choice Bella. You could of came to us."

"I didn't want to be a burden."

Paul sighed, his eyes soften slightly. "You were never a burden Bella."

"I'm so sorry Paul." Tears fell from my eyes.

"I know Bella. I just can't..." he shook his head "...You know how hard it is for me. I don't think I can trust you. Not again."

I nodded. "I understand Paul, it's my own fault I've lost your friendship."

He stood there for a moment just looking at me before turning and walking towards the beach.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before walking to the truck. I found my I-pod under the bench it must have slipped under there on the way back from the store. Slamming the stuck door closed I locked it before walking back to he beach but something caught my eyes on the windscreen moving closer it looked like a small flower then the realisation hit, the small blue flower that was held between the wiper and the glass caused me to sob out loud as I stumbled backwards. The tears fell faster as I put more distance between myself and the truck. I tripped landing heavily on my knees, stones dug into my skin as I scrambled to my feet, my eyes never leaving that damn flower. Once I felt the sand under my feet I spun on my heel and ran towards the fire. Jake spotted me first his eyes grew wide as he stood and ran towards me he gripped my shoulders asking me what was wrong but I couldn't catch my breath to get the words out.

"Bella, calm down honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Truck...flowers..." I sobbed out.

"Embry, go see what's got her so freaked out."

I watched as Embry ran towards my truck Jake held me in his arms his warmth comforted as we waited for Embry to return. Not a minute later he was walking back towards us my bag in his hand.

"Anything?" Jake asked.

Embry shook his head. "There's nothing there up there dude."

"The windscreen." I choked out.

"There was nothing there Bella. The windscreen was clear, the truck was locked up as well."

"I don't understand." I sobbed.

"What was it Bella? What did you think you saw?" Angela asked gently.

"Flowers on the windscreen, a forget-me-not." Angela's eyes widened slightly.

"What's the big fucking deal? It's just a flower." Paul growled out.

"He's right. It's nothing."

"Bella?" Jake called.

"No forget it I'm fine. I was just a little..." I shook my head. "...never mind. I'm gonna head home, Ang?" I called out. "You ready?"

"Yeah Bells." She kissed Quil before taking my hand and pulling me towards the truck.

"Quil said he'd be over tomorrow to fix the door."

I nodded. All I wanted to do was go home and have a bath.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you think it was him Ang? I mean the flowers..."

"I really don't know Bella. It seems a little unlikely, I mean wouldn't they have smelt him?"

"Yeah you're right." I rubbed my forehead. "I'm probably just over tired, maybe I hit my head harder than I thought this morning?"

"Look, don't worry about it now sweetie, lets just get you home."

"Thanks Ang."

"No worries sweetie, remember I'm always here to talk to. I know you don't like to and you think you're a burden, but you're not Bella. You could never be one."

She moved her hand to clasp mind squeezing it, giving me the reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

We fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Return  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Forget-me-Not.**

"What time did Quil say he was coming over?" I asked Angela between sips of my coffee.

"He didn't, he just said in the morning." she called over her shoulder.

"Is he coming alone?"

"Bella, if you want to see Jake why don't you call him and ask him to come over?"

"I don't want to see him."

"Liar!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are...it's obvious you both have feelings for one another."

"He said he's change Ang. That he's not that same boy."

"Well he wouldn't be would he? but what does that matter?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same for me?"

"He does Bella, any fool can see. He just has other responsibilities. You knew one day he would be Alpha and Chief, his time is split between the Tribe and his pack."

"I know."

"Do you? I don't want to sound mean here sweetie, but if you're looking for that same boy who followed you around 24/7 then I'm afraid Jakes not him."

"I missed him so much Ang. God what was I thinking."

"You were young and in love with perfection. Edwards whole family had you fooled Bella it's not your fault, ok sweetie. But you have to think hard about what you want. If it's Jake then I'll support you 100% but you have to realise he is not that boy any more he's a grown man."

"Yeah, young and stupid." I huffed. "If I only had listened to Jake."

"That doesn't matter any more. What's done is done. You can't keep thinking about the what if's. They will drive you crazy."

"When did you become so clever."

"Ha, I've always been the brainy one Bella and stop trying to change the subject. What are you going to do about Jake?"

"Call him." I smiled.

"Good girl...Bella, about last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella you need to you were pretty shaken up. I didn't bug you last night, but you have to talk about it sometime sweetie, it's not good to bottle it up. You of all people should know that."

Sighing heavily I traced the rim of my cup with my finger. "There were definitely, Forget-me-nots on the windscreen last night Ang."

"No way!"

"Yeah, it was on the windscreen of the truck."

"But Embry said it was empty."

I shrugged. "I'm positive it was there, that's why I freaked out so bad."

"But how could he have got it there without the pack seeing?"

"He's human Ang, not supernatural. His scent wouldn't of stood out. Not like Edwards would have."

"Great, so what are we going to do?"

"Well I'm not sure it was him. Once I am I'll tell my dad."

"Bella, I think you should tell him anyway and the pack they need to know. Even if it's not him at least they can look after you."

"Not yet."

"Bella you are not going through this shit again."

"What shit?" Quil asked as he stepped through the door.

"Sure come on in, don't knock or anything." I snapped.

"Whoa." he held his hands up in defence "Sorry Bella, didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry Quil. I shouldn't of snapped at you."

"No problem." he winked at me as made his way towards Angela kissing her on her temple. "So what's going on?" he asked leaning against the kitchen side.

"Nothing." I snapped. Refusing to look at him.

"Bella." Angela warned.

"No Angela."

"Ok, something is definitely going on." he looked between the pair of us. "Has it got something to do with your little freak out last night?" he asked looking directly at me.

"No!" I averted my eyes from his.

"Yes." Both Angela and I answered at the same time.

Quil looked at me narrowing his eyes. "Bella what's going on?"

"Nothing Quil. Honest."

"You're lying. I can smell it."

"Fuck sake." I yelled. "Nothings going on, ok. Just leave it be Quil."

"Sorry Bella but no can do. Jake will kick my ass if something is going on."

I looked at Angela who was tucked into Quils side. She nodded her head.

"Ok. Fine." I flapped. "Last night. I thought, I saw some flowers on the truck."

"Oook, what's wrong with flowers?"

"Nothing, it's just who they were off."

"Bella had a stalker in college...pretty harmless but he followed her everywhere." Angela cut in quickly.

"Angela!" I yelled.

"Stalker?" Quil looked shocked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "It was this freshman. I had been assigned to help him."

"So what happened. Did you two get a little serious, then you blew him off? That's not nice Bella boys have feelings you know." he teased. "Ow Ang." he cried out as Angela pinched him.

"Shush will you. Let Bella explain."

"After a few weeks he gave me a small bunch of forget me nots. Just a small gesture of his thanks for helping him. Then every time we met he gave me a bunch. It became worse he started leaving them on my desks, everywhere I would be. He always knew. Then he asked me out. I refused. Told him I didn't think of him like that, that we were friends and I wasn't interested in a relationship."

"Bet the poor dude didn't take it so well."

"No, not really. He started leaving dead flower for me then. Telling me how I broke his heart, killed the love he felt for me with my harsh words. Asking why couldn't I love him, like he loved me."

"Holy fuck. So this dude had it pretty bad. You always find the weird one's Bella."

"Yeah you could say that and don't I know it."

"So, what happened then?" he urged.

"Nothing, one day he stopped me apologising for his behaviour. Said he misread my kindness for something more, after that the flowers stopped and so did his advantages."

"Weird. Why do you think it was him?"

"Because even though he said sorry, he still watched me. Would always turn up at random places, he knew more abut me that I did."

"You need to tell Jake." Quil said face serious.

"No way Quil. I'm not telling Jake shit." I glared at him.

"Bella." he started.

"No. I'm not. Promise me Quil, you promise me right fucking now you won't tell him."

"Bella he's my Alpha." he wined. "He's gonna see it. Then he's gonna kick my ass for not telling him."

"Please Quil." I begged.

"Fine, I'll try ok. I'm not promising you anything. You know how the pack mind works, it won't be easy keeping him out."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking."

"You want something to eat?" Angela asked Quil, trying to defuse the tense moment.

"Sure could always eat." he smiled at her brushing some hair out of her face.

"Ok. I'll cook, you fix the back door." she said pointing towards the door.

Quil stood smiling, slapping her ass as he moved to inspected the back door.

"Damn babe, you sure did a good job at nailing this sucker shut." he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I didn't want anyone getting in. I would cry if someone stole my x-box."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sweet, what games you into?" Quil face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Assassins Creed, Tombraider, Fable. Those kinda gamesm got the kinect as well. That's kinda fun to play when drunk."

"Awesome. Maybe we can play later once this is done." he nodded towards the door.

"Yeah. I'll kick your ass mind." she giggled as she fried more bacon on the stove.

Quil laughed.

"She will." I chimed in. "She's so competitive it's scary."

"Is she now." He turned his heated gaze onto Angela. "Well with my mad skills we'll have to see won't we."

"Is that a challenge I hear." Angela teased.

"Damn right it is."

"Oh for the love of god...I'm going for a shower."

Angela laughed. "Sorry sweetie."

"Whoa!" Quil stated stopping me in my tracks. He had the door open and was inspecting the lock.

"What did you say happened to the lock?"

"Um it fell out?" Ang answered him.

"I don't think so." he rubbed his fingers against the wood. "Some one removed it."

"What." I asked walking back towards him.

"There is no way a lock like this would have fallen out. Look Bella. I know I said I wouldn't tell Jake anything but something is seriously wrong here. I don't like it."

"Quil please don't. Can't you just fix the door."

He sighed. "Yeah I can, but what about if it happens again Bella? Jake will kill me if he finds out I knew anything about this."

"Blame me. I'll tell him I made you pinky promise me."

He looked at me for a minute before agreeing. "Fine, but if he finds out it's all on you. Got it?"

"Got it." I nodded.

"Plus now I have a perfect excuse to spend more time here." he sent a huge grin towards Angela.

"Oh yea and what's that?" Ang asked.

"To protect you both. Just in case of course."

"Of course, but I kinda like that." she smiled.

"Plus Jake won't know." I added. "He will think you're just here to see Angela."

"Exactly." Angela added. "So you won't get in trouble."

"You know he's going to find out, don't you. He always finds out everything."

"He'll understand Quil."

"Not when it comes to you Bella. You're all he thinks about. All he's always thought about."

I dropped my head. "I'm sorry Quil."

"No worries." he shrugged. "I'm just glad you're ok and still human. If Jake had just imprinted on you..." he shook his head. "...but nothings ever easy, is it." he said looking at Angela.

"Everything will be ok, Quil. We'll be here every step of the way." Angela soothed him.

"Ok, enough of the mushy shit ladies, let me finish so I can then kick Ang's ass on the x-box." We laughed as he continued to fix the door. I went up for my shower as Angela finished off cooking Quil some food. Opening the top drawer of my chest to pull out a clean T-shirt my breath caught. There sat on the top of my neatly folded clothes was another tied bundle of flowers.

The next thing I knew warm arms were wrapped around me pulling me from the room. Quil sat on the floor with me curled in his lap. Angela kneeling in front of me.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong? You scared us half to death when you screamed."

I didn't even realise I had screamed. My blurred vision focused on her for a moment, before I turned my head into Quils chest.

"Try the drawer." he spoke gruffly. "Smells like flowers."

I heard Angela's footsteps as she moved towards the drawer, then back.

"Bella." she whispered.

"Fuck sake." Quil snarled. "He must have been the one to have broke the back door. Jesus Bella please let me tell Jake."

"No." I shook my head.

"Fine." he snarled. It wasn't often Quil lost his temper. "In that case, I'm moving in."

"What?" I asked. Angela looked between us wide eyed.

"If you won't let me tell Jake. Then the only thing left is for me to look after you."

"I'm fine..."

"Both of you Bella, Angela's at risk as well, if this...what's his name?"

"Robert...Robert Defendente." I whispered.

"Defende...what?"

"He's Italian or something." Angela explained.

"Ok then...so you have some Italian stalker after you Bells." he chuckled. "Never a dull moment with you is there woman...come on up you get."

I stood on shaky legs as Quil supported me.

"I'm going to make sure your windows locked tight. Then I'm going to fix the door. Once that's done we are going to sit down and talk about this Italian dude, ok?"

"Ok." I agreed.

"Good, Ang babe you wanna take care of Bella, while I take care of the window?"

"Sure. Come on sweetie let's get you that shower and then some hot coffee."

I followed willing. I didn't understand why this was happening, wasn't it enough I had nearly died with Edward. Now I had some infatuated boy following me about leaving flowers. Jesus I couldn't catch a fucking break. Maybe Quil was right, maybe I should tell Jake about what was going on. No, I didn't want him to think that was all I wanted him for. To swoop in and save me...again. No. I had to do this without him. It wouldn't be fair. As Angela said earlier, he had enough on his plate with his Tribe and the pack. He didn't need my problems as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Return**

**Chapter 11**

**Honesty is the best policy.**

Walking back down the stairs I was met with the determined faces of both Quil and Angela.

"What's going on guys?" My eyes flicking between the pair. I had never seen Quil look so...serious.

"Bella..." Angela began, but Quil cut her off. "Bella, we really don't think keeping this from Jake is such a good idea?" Quil stated from his position against the kitchen side.

"Quil, please. Just don't. Ok." I sighed heavily as I dried my hair with the towel I had wrapped around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, I have to agree." Angela added.

"Not you as well Ang?" My hands stopped mid squeeze.

"Yes, me as well." Angela folded her arms across her chest, glaring at me.

"What is this? You both wait until I've left the room before you decide to gang up on me?"

"No Bella, it's not like that." Quil spoke softly.

"Then what the hell is it? Because as far as I can tell it's exactly that!" I fumed. "If you both think it's such a bad idea, then why don't you explain to me why?"

"Why, what?" Quil asked looking slightly confused.

Rolling my eyes. "Why it's such a bad idea to keep it from Jake, Quil?"

"Jesus Bella. You honestly don't see it do you." Quil snapped.

"What?" The towel in my hand long forgotten.

"You're doing it again. You're keeping things from him." he stated.

"No, I'm not." If I stamped my foot would it look slightly immature?

"Yes, you are." Quil bit back.

"But it's not his problem."

"He loves you Bella."

"He doesn't Quil." My voice wavered slightly. I would not cry!

"Yes he does. Fuck sake Bella..." He shouted pacing the kitchen. "...I hate this. I hate being stuck in the middle of something he should know about. I'm not comfortable with it Bella. I'm sorry, but I won't keep it from him. I can't." he looked so torn.

"Quil, you promised." Oh god. Please don't do this.

"Please Bella." He begged. "You have yo tell him."

"Ang?" I called looking at my best friend.

"I agree with Quil, sweetie. If you want to earn Jakes trust. You have to tell him what's going on?"

"But, we don't even know if it is him." There would be no reasoning with them over this. I could tell. They had made their decision regardless of what we discussed earlier.

"No, we don't. But that's not the point is it sweetie." Angela reasoned.

"No, it's not." Rubbing my temples, I sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. I just, I didn't want to trouble Jake with my problems so soon. I've only been back 5 minutes and already I might have a stalker. God damn it! Why can't I have a normal life?"

"Because If you did, you wouldn't be around us fine specimens." Quil flexed his muscles, causing Angela to giggle. I just rolled my eyes

"Yeah, yeah. You're a regular Casanova, Ateara."

"Damn right." He wiggle his eyebrows as he kissed his biceps.

"So...you think I should tell him now? Or wait until we know for sure it's Robert?" Any excuse not to do it now.

"Now, tell him now Bella. Honestly if I know Jake and I do. He's gonna go nuts anyway, just because you didn't tell him in the first place. But the longer you keep it from him the worse it will be. You know what he's like Bells and now with being the Alpha and all. Well let's just day he likes to be in control."

"Look at it this way sweetie. You're trying to win his trust back yes?"

"Yeah." I fiddled with the ends of my damp hair.

"Well, keeping this from him, is not going to help you. What so ever."

"I know I just. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be Bella, he loves you. Honest no matter what, he will always be there for you."

"I know. I love him as well. It's just gonna take some time to get back to what we had, you know."

"We know Bella. No one said it was going to be easy but starting off on the wrong foot is only going to come back and bite you in the ass. Trust me. It will all work out sweetie. You and Jake both deserve happiness."

"Yep my Angie's right." Quil said wrapping his arms around Angela's waist and leaning his head on her shoulder. "Plus if I can break my imprint then it's even better all round."

"Let's just see how things go first, Ok Quil. I don't want any false hopes just yet."

"Yeah, I know it might not work." Quil looked down his face sombre.

"It will baby." Angela turned in his embrace. She cupped his face with her small hands. "Even clowns like you deserve their happiness." She teased kissing him softly on the lips.

"Well jeez thanks for that." He mock glared at her, before lifting her over his shoulder and running out the front door. Her squeals of laughter and threats fell upon deaf ears. "Oh and Bella?" Quil called as he jogged backwards with Angela still balanced on his shoulder. Her hands grabbing at his shorts in an attempt to give him a wedgie.

"What now Quil?"

"Remember, honesty is the best policy!" he yelled. "Ouch Angie, no pinching."

"Well put me down then you big lummox." I laughed, watching as Angela attempted to pinch him again but Quil managed to manoeuvre her just in time.

"No can do babe. I like you where you are." he teased swinging her around.

"I know that Quil" Irritation evident in my tone.

"Good. Cos Jake will be here in 10." With that he ran off laughing. Angela still thrown over his shoulder. Shouting at him.

Oh shit. I whispered looking down at myself. Glancing at the clock I Scrambled up the stairs to get changed, there was no way I wanted Jake to see me dressed like this. Changing and quickly running a brush through my hair. I carefully descended the stairs. What the hell was I going to say to him. Maybe Quil was right...ha. When was Quil ever right, but then Angela had agreed with him. Oh for gods sake. I was going to have to come clean wasn't I? Tell him exactly what's been going on? God dam you Quil...honesty is the best policy my ass...honestly is gonna get Jake mad as hell at me...before I could think any more on the matter the front door opened, revealing a very real and breathtakingly handsome Jacob Black...oh god I was so screwed.

"Hey Bells." His dark eyes scanned me from head to toe. Lingering slightly in some places that caused me to blush.

"Hi Jake, come on in. You want coffee or something?"

"Yeah sure." he followed me to the kitchen. His scent washed over me. God he smelt so good.

"So..." his voice cut through my blurry haze. "...Quil tells me you needed to speak to me about something." Damn you Quil. I'm gonna get my daddies gun and shoot you.

"Oh, um yeah. You want sugar?" Changing the subject was a terrible plan of evasion.

"Bella, what's going on?" His dark eyes watching me closely.

I folded under his stare. "Jake, I don't know where to begin."

He eyed me carefully. "Does this have something to do with you freaking out last night?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Ok." his careful reply came as he leaned against the door frame.

"I think, well we think Angela and I, possibly Quil, but then when does Quil actually think..."

"Bella you're avoiding." he smirked slightly at me. Obviously proud of himself that he could still read me so well.

"I'm not, ok maybe a little. Sorry..." Taking a deep breath I spoke. "I think...I might have a stalker...again. Kinda."

He froze in place. His breath ceased as his eyes grew darker. Oh hell he was mad..."A stalker..." he ground out through clenched teeth. "...ans what do you mean, again Bella?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think it's best if you sit down, Jake."

Moving silently. Jake sat on one of the kitchen chairs the wood creaked under his huge bulk. I placed his coffee in front of him and cradled mine close. I looked everywhere but him at him.

"Bella, I think you better start explaining to me, what the fuck is going on."

I swallowed thickly.

"About 2 years ago I was asked to aid another student. He...he was a freshman from Italy. Didn't speak much English and as I took English lit as an advanced subject my course tutor asked me to help him out...his name was Robert."

"Ok." he replied sipping his coffee.

"Robert, for a better word had a crush on me."

"I can see that happening." he agreed.

"Then it went from a crush to a bit more. Nothing ever happened between us, but he wanted it too. We would bump into each other regularly. "What a coincidence," he would say. I was flattered, he was this good looking Italian man who wanted to hang out with me. But I refused all his advances. Explained to him I wasn't interested in a relationship other than friendship, he agreed said he understood. Or so I thought...he started to leave me gifts then...nothing major just a small bunch of forget me nots. "Just a friendly gesture," was his reply when I asked him about them. A bunch would appear out of no where, then he would be suddenly standing across the street or on the other side of the library. Watching, always watching me. It didn't matter where I went. Even if I didn't tell anyone, he was there. Always. Then he started to leave notes; telling me how much he missed us spending time together and he was sorry he tried to push the boundaries of our friendship."

I sipped my coffee needing the liquid to loosen my dry mouth. "Then they turned nasty. There was always an underlining threat in them, how he would always know where I was, would always be watching me. That I was his." Uncurling my cramped hands I winced at the pain.

"Jesus Christ Bella and you're only just telling me this?" he roared.

"Yes. I didn't want to burden you. Not again Jake."

"I told you Bella, anything you tell me about it."

"I know but I didn't think it would happen again. It's been over a year since I heard off him and the last time he apologised to me. I thought it was over."

"Obviously not." he bit out. "Why now?" he sighed.

"I don't know. I don't even know how he found me."

"Bella," Jake looked at me as if I was stupid. "It wouldn't be hard if he was as determined as you say. All he would have had to do was find out where you're from."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to come home and just have no drama, no problems. But it doesn't matter what I do, does it? If it's not some crazy vampire after revenge it's some deranged stalker..."

"Hey, at least no one can call you dull." he teased.

"Not funny Jake." wiping the tears that had fallen.

"Hey, come on Bells, it's not that bad." his large hand reached for mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jake."

"Yeah well, we'll talk about that another time. All I want to know is, are you ok?"

"Yeah." I looked at him eyes filled with tears. "No." I shook my head. "No I'm not ok Jake." I wiped furiously at my face.

"It's ok Bells I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ok?"

"Ok." I sniffed. "I'm so sorry Jake."

"This isn't your fault, ok."

"Ok."

We were silent for a few moments the warmth of his hand on mine soothed me greatly.

"I'll get the pack to run extra patrols around here, to start off with."

I nodded my agreement.

"If he's human then his scent might be a little harder to pinpoint. Not as obvious as a leeches." he explained.

"You might catch his scent in my room." Oh crap I hadn't told him about that.

His hold on my hand tightened.

"Your room? Why the fuck would his scent be in your room Bella?"

"Um..." I shifted nervously.

"Bella, you better start talking right fucking now!" His eyes flashed that eery amber colour. A sure sign he was beyond angry and only just hanging on there. His body shook wildly.

"There was a bunch of flowers in my drawer when I went to get some clothes out. Quil could smell them when he ran up stairs to me after I screamed."

"What else." He practically snarled.

"The back door. It was broken...that's why Quil was over he fixed it."

"There better be a damn good reason why the door was broken Bella and not what I'm thinking."

"We don't know Jake. Quil seems to think that someone pulled the lock out."

"How could you not know the lock was missing Bella? Fuck. Your dad's the chief of police. You should know this shit."

"We thought it fell out."

He spluttered for a moment before glaring at me. "Fell out? you're are fucking joking...fuck this shit." he stood knocking his chair back before stomping towards the stairs. I didn't even dare get in his way or question him. His huge shoulders were tense as his body vibrated. I stood at the bottom of the stairs listening as he marched around my bedroom. Drawers could be heard opening and banging closed, next he headed towards the bathroom? What the hell is he doing up there, but before I could follow him his large frame appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Jake what's that?" I asked pointing at the bag he held in his large hand.

"Your things." He stated walking past me.

"Why do you have a bag with my things in, Jake?"

"Because you're coming to stay on the Rez." he dropped the bag by the door as he turned to face me.

"Oh no I'm not. Jacob Black." I glared at him hands on hips.

"Yes you are Bella." He glared back. "This is not a discussion, you are coming down there, where I can protect you."

"Jake..."

"No Bella. You are coming to La Push and that's final."

What the hell. "How dare you Jacob, I am not one of your pack members to order about. You can't tell me what to do." I said defiantly.

"No?" he asked suddenly calm.

"N..No." I replied taking a step back.

"Right then." He took two steps towards me and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Jake!" I screeched. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"You're right Bella. I can't make you come with me. If you were pack I would have ordered you, but you're not. But you are someone I care about. A lot. And I'll be fucked if I let you stay here when you have some crazy stalker after you." he walked out the front door scooping up my bag as he passed the door.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you." I huffed crossing my arms, glaring at his back. "You over react."

"I do not over react. Bella. This is for your own good."

"What about Angela. She can't stay here alone." Maybe I could use that angle on him.

"She can stay with Quil." God damn it.

"What if he doesn't want her to?" Yeah right I thought.

"Oh he will, trust me."

"Put me down Jake." I yelled. "I swear to god, I'll never forgive you." My yelling was reaching a new level even for me. "Put..." Thumb "...Me..." Thumb "...Down!" I snarled hitting his back, which had no effect on him what so ever.

"No and quit yelling and hitting me. You're causing a scene." he laughed as he slapped my ass.

"Ouch, cut that out. Stop trying to cop a feel you great big perv."

"You're lucky it's me then and not Quil." he chuckled.

"Jake, please put me down."

"No you're coming to the Rez Bella. Then we're gonna call your dad. You have to explain to him as well about what's been going on and if you think I was mad, wait until he finds out."

"I hate you Jake."

"No you don't Bells." he laughed as he threw me in the back of his truck, slamming the door. I dove for the handle wiggling it.

"Child locks." he laughed as he placed my bag in the front, before locking the truck up and heading back to the house. I watched as he walked inside disappearing for a few minutes, then walking back out. My shoulder bag in one hand, my house keys dangling from the other. Locking the front door he walked back towards me. A smirk etched on his handsome face. Bastard. I thought sending him my best death glare. Jake tapped the window laughing at me as I gave him the finger.

"Buckle up Bells." he sang at me.

Mumbling under my breath. I clicked the seatbelt in place folded my arms across my chest and glared out of the window. Every once in a while, I would catch Jake looking at me in the rear view mirror. Eyes full of mirth. Laugh it up buster...revenge is sweet.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Return**

**Chapter 12**

**The Great Escape**

The sound of footsteps broke our attention from the small red house we had been watching for the better part of an hour.

"Dude, why are you and Angela sat outside Jakes?" Embrys voice cut through the quiet as our attention remained focused on the little red house. The creak of wood next to me signalled Embry sitting down.

"You don't want to know." Quil finally answered.

A loud crash cut off Embrys next words.

I glanced quickly at Quil who rolled his eyes. Yelling could be heard now, as well as thudding noise. By the way Quil and Embry both flinched. It seemed something had hit it's target.

"Dude is that...Bella?" Embry looked shocked.

"Yeah." We both answered.

"Why is Bella in Jakes?"

"Should we be the ones to explain what's going on?" I asked Quil

"I think it's best if Jake explains, later. Much later." Quil answered me, as more yelling could be heard.

The noise in the house became louder. I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly but I knew the two wolves sat next to me could.

"What's she saying?" I asked.

Quil glanced at Embry before turning his attention on me.

"She's screaming a whole lot, saying he's being ridiculous. How dare he kidnap her, something about her dad shooting him."

"Charlie wouldn't shoot him would he?"

"No," Quil chuckled, "hang on..." He tilted his head slightly towards the house, "...nope definitely won't shoot him, as far as I can make out. Charlie agrees with Jake."

"Oh god." I moaned. "That means he made her tell him."

"Made who, tell who what?" Embry asked eagerly.

"Never mind Em."

"Oh come on," He wined, "you can't leave me hanging some-things going on." he said pointing at the house. "And by the sounds of it Bella is royally pissed."

"You have no idea." I sighed. Quil wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his warm body.

"So spill. What did Alpha dog do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, as Quil looked at me for confirmation.

"Tell him, he's gunna find out sooner or later." I reasoned.

"Yes," Embry agreed, "listen to your girl."

His girl. I blushed at the term.

"To cut a long story short, just because I really can't be fucked explaining it...Bella has a stalker, who some how managed to break into their house and into Bella's bedroom...she tried to get us not to tell Jake. I agreed at first..."

"Dude, are you fucking crazy, Jake would kill you." Embry looked horrified at the thought of keeping something like that from his Alpha.

"Yeah, I know. If you weren't listening I did say at first..Jesus, have you tried to say no to Bella and her puppy dog eyes. Well any way, I rang Jake told him Bella needed to speak to him he agreed to come over. I grabbed Angie and we high tailed it out of there, hung around just in case next thing we knew Jakes hauling Bella's ass out of the house. Literally."

"How did he convince her to come here?"

"He didn't." Quil laughed. "Threw her over his shoulder all caveman like. Was so funny, Bella was screaming and hitting him."

"She's gonna be so pissed at him." I added.

"No shit," Embry laughed, "no wonder she's throwing everything she can lay her hands on at him."

We listened as the sounds of their argument continued.

"How long do you think it will go on?"

"Oh quite a while." Embry answered. "They're both kinda hot tempered when they get going."

"Who's hot tempered?" Another voice asked. Looking over our shoulders we could see Jared and Paul emerging from the trees.

"No one." Quil replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Chill dude. We were just passing on the way to Sam's and heard you. Why ain't you over there anyway thought there was a meeting?"

"Who's fucking arguing?" Paul cut in. "Is that Jake...and Bella?" Paul asked. "What the fucks going on?" he snapped glaring between the three of us.

"Don't look at me." Embry held his hands up. "I just got here myself."

"Oh for fuck sake." Quil began. I grabbed his hand rubbing circles in his overheated skin.

"To cut a long story short," I began, "Jake's kidnapped Bella."

Paul and Jared both looked at me wide eyed, before they glanced towards Jakes.

"Huh?"

"What the fuck, why?" Paul demanded.

"She has a stalker." Embry cut in.

"You are joking, a stalker?" Jared looked between us.

"Jesus Christ..." Paul started but the sound of the front door slamming open cut him off. We all watched as Bella stomped out of the house bare footed, with a mug in hand.

"Why has she got a mug?" Embry whispered.

"Shut up." Paul hissed.

Jake emerged a few seconds after Bella, leaning against the door frame. An amused smile on his lips.

"Where you going Bella, you ain't got no shoes on?"

Stopping in her tracks Bella spun around. Which in all honesty, was a very smooth move for her. Glaring at him, Bella placed a hand on her hip as she cocked her head to the side.

"And why is that Jacob Black? Because you took them...my shoes Jake, what the hell?" She shrieked causing the boys to finch.

"I told you you're not going back there yet." Jake spoke softly.

"Fuck you!" she roared. Her arm pulled back as she hurled the mug towards Jake. We all followed the porcelain mug as it sailed through the air. Jake in all fairness didn't even flinch. The moment I thought it was going to hit him, he smoothly ducked out of the way as the mug shattered on the frame next to him. He eyed the mug before turning towards Bella, an amused look on his face.

"Nice shot babe." He called out.

"Don't you fucking babe me, Jacob Black. I'm going home."

"No you're not Bella."

"I am, you can't stop me." Spinning back around Bella stomped towards the road her bare feet slapping lightly against the wet ground.

Glancing back at Jake we watched as he pushed off from the door frame and made his way towards Bella. His long strides were more than a match for her smaller ones. Within seconds he had reached Bella and thrown her over his shoulder. Once again.

"Holy shit." Embry laughed.

"She's gonna kick his ass." Jared added shaking his head.

We watched as Jake ignored the punching to his back and the words she screamed at him. He seemed oblivious to our presence as he stalked back across the yard throwing open the door and walking inside.

Raised voices were heard once more as the front door slammed shut.

"How long they been like that?" Jared nodded towards the house.

"A little over an hour or so." I answered, "do you think they're ok?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah babe, I'm sure they're fine. Bella's just mad at Jake but I'd do the same if it was you." he answered sincerely.

"How the fuck did she get a stalker?"

I had forgotten Paul was even here, considering he had been unusually quiet.

"It's a long story." I answered.

"Well do you want to start fucking explaining!"

I shrunk back at his words.

"Fuck off Paul, don't speak to her like that." Quil jumped to my defence.

"Paul glared at me before turning his attention to Quil. "How do we even know that this isn't the reason she came back, because she needs protecting yet a-fucking-gain?"

"I just know ok."

"Why because your girlfriend says so?" he sneered.

"No, because I was there when she fucking begged me not to tell Jake. I told him, not he. So don't fucking blame her for this."

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" He snapped at Quil.

"Because they're in danger Paul. Look it's up to Jake if he wants to tell you what's going on."

"You know he fucking will."

"Yeah, I know." Quil sighed heavily. Leaning my head against his shoulder I wrapped my arm around his bicep.

Looking over at Paul I wanted to try and explain to him this wasn't anyone's fault. "Paul, it's not Bella's fault honestly. We thought this was over, that she had left it back at college."

"College?" Jared echoed. "She had a stalker in college? What the fuck."

"Look, I don't now how much Bella wants me to share with anyone ok and I'm not comfortable talking about this without her consent." I tried to explain.

"Fuck this." Paul spat as he stalked past us towards Jakes house.

"Paul? What the fuck." Jared called after him but Paul ignored him marching on up to the front door.

"What's he doing?" I asked Quil.

He shrugged. "Not a clue."

We all watched as Paul walked straight through the front door, not even bothering to knock.

The boys were listening intently.

"What's going on? What they saying?" My eyes never leaving the front door.

"Shh babe, let me listen."

"Fuck sake." Jared stood shaking his head.

"What? What's happened?"

"Fucking Paul, that's what." Embry explained.

"Ok, what's he done? Hello normal girl here no wolf hearing."

"Sorry," Embry smiled at me, "Paul just demanded to know what's going on, Jake told him to fuck off said he'd tell him later. Paul called Jake a fucking dick, that we deserve to know if both of you are in trouble. He's calling Jake some other stuff as well."

"Me? he doesn't even like us."

"You'd be surprised. Paul may come across as a complete dick." I just looked at Jared. "Ok he is a complete dick but he cares, for his family and you both are. Even if he is still mad at Bella she's still pack and now, so are you. What with Quil wanting to break his imprint to be with you. Paul hates imprinting just as much as he hates leeches."

"But I thought he hated Bella?"

"No," Jared shook his head, "Bella reminds him a lot of his Mom, she left when he was younger lives in another state. But from what he can remember about her she was soft spoken and kind. Loved to bake and Bella just brings up old memory's, before she left they were close he loved her like a brother."

"And now he doesn't?"

"Now he's just mad at her, but he'll be there for her if she needs him." Jared explained.

"Ok that explains a lot." I said and it did.

Our attention was drawn back to the house. Jake and Paul walked out of the front door talking quietly. Paul looked pissed.

"Is he mad?" I asked. "He looks mad."

"Paul always looks mad." Jared laughed.

"Oh shit." Embry laughed.

We looked at Embry, who nodded his head to the side of the house. "Look." He whispered diverting out attention from Jake and Paul. We were met with the vision of Bella climbing out of Jakes back window. Her legs kicking frantically trying to find some level ground. I couldn't help the giggle that left me.

What is she doing?" Jared asked.

"Escaping by the looks of it?" Quil laughed.

Looking back to the front of the house, both wolves were oblivious to Bella's escape attempt.

"Do you think we should tell them?" I asked.

"What? No way" Quil laughed. "This is going to be so fucking funny. I wonder how long it will take them to realise she's even gone."

Bella finally hit solid ground and made a dash for the trees.

"And there she goes." Jared chuckled sitting down in front of us.

"5 bucks says Jake hauls her ass back within 5 minutes." Embry voiced.

"You're on." Both Quil and Jared agreed.

Jake and Paul were both still talking on the porch. Jake stood calmly while Paul's arms were moving about. He was being very animated.

"What are they saying?"

"Paul's not happy about being kept in the dark." Quil whispered in my ear his hot breath fanning across my skin.

"He only just found out though?" I reasoned.

"Yeah, well try explaining that to Paul." Jared laughed cutting in. "If some thing's going on, he wants to know straight away. No excuses, nothing."

"Here we go." Embry called out.

We watched as both wolves walked back into Jakes. After a few moments I could here Jake calling for Bella. When she didn't answer he ran back out the front door.

We laughed. "What's the time now Embry?" Quil asked.

"2minuets 37 seconds since she left the house." Embry replied looking at his phone from where he set the stop watch.

"What the fuck!" Jake yelled as he ran around the house. Paul close on his heels.

We couldn't help but laugh, that caused Jakes attention to focus on us.

"Oh shit." Embry whispered.

"What's so fucking funny?" Paul snapped stalking over to us.

"Well since you two were so busy chatting like a pair of old women, you missed Bella's daring escape out the back window." Jared laughed.

"Oh hell no." Jake yelled running towards the trees behind his house.

"Jesus Christ and you didn't think to tell us?" Paul growled.

"Nope." Jared laughed.

"This is way more entertaining." Embry added causing us all to laugh.

"Did you forget she has a fucking stalker after her you idiots!" Paul growled at us before following Jake into the trees.

"Oh god." I whispered. After a few moments of not hearing anything I had to ask. "Do you think they caught her yet?"

The boys shared a look. "Yeah." They answered trying to look serious before laughing.

"Put me down!" Bella's voice could be heard screaming at who ever had hold of her.

"They got her then."

Quil nodded his eyes never leaving the trees where Jake and Paul disappeared.

Jake emerged first his large body cut through the tress effortlessly. Next came Paul with a screaming Bella over his shoulder.

The boys burst out laughing.

"Oh poor Bella." I said as Jake and Paul moved closer.

"Poor Bella my ass." Paul snapped as he reached us. "She's using me as a fucking punching bag back there and she bites. Did you know your girl fucking bites, Black." Jake just laughed.

"You can't do this to me." Bella shrieked. "I'm going to have you arrested for kidnapping."

"Bells, your dads the chief and he already knows where you are." Jake answered laughing.

"Fuck you Jacob, don't speak to me. Put me down Paul." Bella yelled punching Paul on the back.

"Jesus, will you cut that out." he growled.

"Not until you put me down."

"I swear to God Bella if you don't cut that shit out I'm gonna tie you the fuck up."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me, now fucking behave. Jesus woman."

Bella huffed crossing her arms over her chest which caused us all to laugh.

"It's not funny guys." Bella cried. "Tell them to let me go Quil, please."

"No can to Bella, sorry."

"I can't believe you told Jake, Quil." She moaned.

"Of course I did. There was no way I was keeping this from him." He looked horrified that thought had even crossed her mind.

"I hate you. I hate all of you!" Bella yelled.

"Bella this is for your own good." Jake tried to soothe her.

"Please Ang, tell them to let me go home. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"No," Quil answered quickly. "Angie's not going back there until this Robert dudes caught. I'm sorry Bella, I love you but I'm not risking it. Not with Angela and not with you."

"I agree." Jake added, "It's too risky Bella, if he's already broken into the house and managed to get in your bedroom. What else is he capable of doing."

"He was in your bedroom?" Paul yelled dropping Bella to her feet.

"Um yeah." she managed to squeak out.

"What's the matter with you Bella?" Paul shook his head at her. "I agree with Jake and Quil you both ain't going no where."

"You didn't even want to speak to me a few days ago Paul." Bella argued hands on her hips.

"Yeah because you pissed me off."

"What and now I don't?" she argued.

"No, you still piss me fucking off but if Jake and Quil are concerned then there must be a good damn reason for it. He wouldn't hold you fucking hostage for no good reason and if Charlie knows and agrees then this shit is serious Bella. Jesus, why can't you ever just accept it when people are trying to help you. You can't deal with this on your own. Fuck you're such a pain in the ass." he roared.

"I don't need help." she replied stubbornly.

"Yes you do." Jake cut her off. "What do you think you're gonna do Bells, if you went home one night Angela's Over Quils and that Robert is there waiting for you?"

"He won't hurt me." Bella whispered out.

"How do you know that? You thought the same about Cullen." Jake added softly.

Bella's head turned away from us.

"Look Bella. I don't mean to be a prick..."

"Yes you do." she sniffed.

"No, I don't." Jake replied. "But you're to important too me to let anything happen to you. I can't let that happen again." he shook his head. "Just please, for me stay here. I know you're mad at me that's fine you can throw every mug I have if it will make you feel better. But I want you here where I know you're safe."

"Ok."

"Ok?" he questioned.

She sighed. "Yes ok, I'll stay. But you can't keep me in under lock and key all the time Jake. I'm not a prisoner."

"Fine, but you're not to be alone. Ever."

"Jake..." She began to wine.

"No Bella. I won't change my mind over this. You and Angela, neither of you are to be alone at any time understand?"

"Sure sure. What ever." she replied waving him off.

"Bella."

"Yes Jake I understand ok. Jesus do you want it written in blood or something?"

"Or something." he smirked at her before turning his attention to me.

"You too Angela."

"Huh?" I squeaked out. Eyes wide as I looked at Jake his face deadly serious.

"You're not to be alone either."

"She won't be." Quil answered for me.

"Good." he smiled softly at me before his eyes shifted, finally noticing everyone.

"Does someone want to explain why you're all camped out side my house?"

"Um no." Embry answered.

"We were on our way to Sam's." Jared started to explain.

"Oh fuck, we had a meeting." Paul added.

"Shit. All right come on lets get going before Emily kicks our asses, shouting the foods gone cold. Again. Come on Bells you can explain what's going on when we get there."

"I got no shoes on Jake?" Bella wined.

"Doesn't matter." he said before grabbing her and chucking her over his shoulder once again.

"Jake!" she screamed as he strode off towards Sam's laughing.

"You owe us 5 bucks Em." Jared laughed as he run ahead.

"What? No way dude...they caught her and brought her back."

"No you said Jake would bring her back...Bella was carried back by Paul. You owe us." Quil laughed as Embry grumbled pulling out the money.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A plan is formed, sort of.**

Trailing behind Jake as he carried Bella was one of the funniest sights I have ever seen. Quil held my hand as we walked giggling every time Bella thumped or threatened him. He was seriously lucky being supernatural otherwise I think Bella would have done some real damage to him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Quil.

"Sam's, we were supposed to have a meeting earlier but kinda got side tracked with Bella and her escape attempt." he answered laughing.

"I can hear you Quil Ateara." Bella shouted.

"Yeah, yeah Bella." he waved her off.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when Jake puts me down Quil!"

"Sure you are Bella." He rolled his eyes at her. I just laughed.

Cutting through some trees we emerged outside another house that looked similar to Jakes. Only this one was painted blue and had neatly kept flower boxes outside with an array of multi coloured blooms. You could see the feminine touch everywhere.

"Is this Sam's?" My eyes darted around taking in every detail.

"Yeah babe. Come on you've met them already don't be nervous."

I smiled at him. "I'm not nervous."

He just looked at me. " I can smell your nervousness Angie. Trust me."

"I do."

"Good now come on, I wanna see Sam's face when Jake walks through the door." Pulling me with him we ran ahead, bursting through the front door. Sam stood in the kitchen arms wrapped around Emily.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late we had a bit of a thing at Jake's."

"A thing? What kind of a thing, Quil...what did you do now?" Sam asked eye brow raised.

"Me? Why do you automatically think it's me?"

"Because it usually is." Emily replied laughing, moving out of Sam's hold and towards me.

"Hey Angela, hope this big lugs treating you good." she smiled nudging Quil in the stomach, "other wise I have a wooden spoon with his name on it."

I blushed at Emily's words. "Yes, he is."

"Hey no fair," Quil yelled. "no ganging up on me. Sam tell them."

"Shut up man." Sam laughed.

"Jake put me down!"

"Is that Bella?" Emily asked looking wide eyed between us.

"Yeah, Jake is well...never mind I'll let him explain." he answered sheepishly before walking next to me taking my hand and pulling me towards the sofa. We sat down listening as Bella's voice grew louder.

"Dude can you hear her?" Embry walked in next quickly followed by Jared and Paul.

"He is going about this the wrong way." Jared replied.

"What else is he supposed to do? She's stubborn as a mule, we all now this...I think he's doing the right thing." Paul argued.

"You would think that being part caveman." Jared teased pushing Paul. Playful wrestling followed.

I sat there looking between the boys. Embry encouraged Jared and Paul's little match. Quil would throw in a comment now and again. Still holding my hand as his thumb caressed my skin. I turned to where Sam and Emily were stood. Sam had a look of utter confusion on his face as his eyes darted between the pack. Emily just shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. The banging of the front door drew our attention, Jake ducked under with Bella still over his shoulder.

"Oh my." Emily gasped before giggling.

"Emily." Bella wined. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry Bella. I never expected...excuse me," she turned and fled the room. Her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Jake walked into the room lowering Bella into one of the chairs before turning and walking over to Sam. Who looked between Bella and Jake eyebrow raised.

"Does someone want to explain what the fuck is going on?"

Embry and Quil just started laughing. Paul growled at the pair before turning his attention towards Bella. Glaring at her slightly. Bella retorted by giving him the finger causing Quil and myself to start laughing.

"Well to cut to the chase..."

"You kidnapped me Jacob Black." Bella shouted cutting him off as she jumped to her feet. Jake just smiled at her before turning back to Sam. Bella in all her glorious anger stomped to the front door with ever intention of walking through it. Jake turned to watch her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You trying to escape again Bella?"

"Fuck you! I'm not speaking to you."

Jake just laughed as Bella stomped down the steps. He waited a good few minutes before following her and dragging her back once again.

"Seriously?" Sam questioned.

"Yep, been going on the better part of the day." Quil replied.

"And every time she escaped, he goes and drags her ass back kicking and screaming." Embry continued.

"Hey, I had to drag her back last time. She fucking bit me as well." Paul huffed.

"Why?" Sam looked between us.

"She has a stalker."

"Embry!" we all shouted.

"What? she has. It's not like I'm saying something we don't already know."

"Don't you think you should let Bella explain?" I asked.

"The way she keeps running off Sam will never know."

"He has a point." Jared agreed.

Jake came back through the door with Bella under his arm. The way you would carry a small child.

"Bella I'm done fucking chasing you. Sit the fuck down and don't move." he growled dropping her in the seat towering over her. Huffing Bella crossed her arms and turned her head away from Jake. "Good girl." he laughed as she snapped at the hand he patted her head with.

"Ok then..." Sam began, "...so you wanna tell me what the fuck Jake?"

"The cliff note version, Bella has a stalker he broke their back door, placed some flowers in her underwear drawer and scared the shit out of her."

Sam's head snapped to Bella. "He was in your house Bella?"

She had the decency to look away.

"Yes he was." Jake growled. "He's some kid from college."

"You had a stalker in college?"

"Sam this would go a lot quicker if you stopped interrupting." Jake snarled.

"Sorry, carry on." Sam's large arms crossed against his bare chest, his dark eyes watching Bella closely.

"So yeah, since college she hasn't heard off him in over a year or something, then he turns up here."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"No idea. Bella? You have any idea why." Jake questioned.

"No." she mumbled.

"Ok, so what? You're keeping her at your house?" Sam asked. "Does Charlie know?"

"Oh yeah, her dad knows and he's not fucking happy with her either."

I watched as Bella ducked her head. She was obviously upset that her father was mad at her, but in all honesty I could understand why. She was his only daughter. He loved her so a threat to her was something he would not take lightly. At least he knew Jake would look after her.

"You ok Angie?" Quils brown eyes bore into my own.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I yawned giggling slightly.

"Come here," Quil wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his side. The heat he gave off was better than any heater. I snuggled closer not caring who saw me. "Go to sleep babe. I'll wake you when it's time to leave." My eyes grew heavier as I listened to the conversation going on around me.

"So who is he?" Sam demanded.

"Robert Devant...something or another...he's Italian."

"Italian? He wouldn't have anything to do with those Volturi leeches would he?"

Not a clue. Bella?"

"What!" she snapped.

"Does he have anything to do with the Volturi?" Jake ground out.

"Don't know."

"Think you'd be able to find out?" Sam asked.

"Not unless I speak to the Cullens and that's not fucking happening." she snarled.

Jake sighed heavily. "I think it's best, if we treat it as if he does know them. I find it odd that he pin pointed Bella out of an entire college full of girls."

"You saying I'm not attractive Jake?"

"Oh fuck." Embry whispered.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Jake smirked. Oh god.

"I changed my mind. Answer my question!"

"No. I'm not."

"So you're saying I am attractive? So why wouldn't he pin point to me then? Am I lacking in personality that I repulse people, is that what you're saying?"

"No Bella, fuck stop twisting my words." Jake huffed running a hand through his short hair.

"I'm not. You just called me ugly."

"What the fuck!" Jake roared. "Where the fuck did you get that from?"

"Woman." Paul muttered. "Always twisting things."

"Don't you fucking start Paul Lahore."

"Lahote." He growled.

"I know what your name is you whore!"

"Whoa, easy Bella." Sam called out.

"You can piss off as well. Fucking overbearing dogs...I don't know why you don't just piss on me. Telling me what to do, thinking you have the right to hold me against my will. Well you don't." Bella roared.

I watched Bella closely any minute now it would happen. I could see her hands curling into fists and her breathing change.

"Bella?" I called softly.

She looked at me, eyes wide and tear filled.

"Come on." I scooted out from Quils hold and took Bella's hand, pulling her into the kitchen where Emily was...she needed compassion and comfort. Not a room full of men barking at her. If they carried on she was going to have one of her attacks.

"What the hell was that?" Embry asked.

"Bella's break down." Jake answered. "She was bottling everything up. Playing the part well but she's not as strong as she wants us to believe."

"What are we gonna do about this bloke?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna get as much information about him as possible. Then I'm gonna ask Charlie, to see if he can do some kind of trace on him. Something might pop up until then we need to keep an eye on here, Angela as well."

"There more than welcome here." Sam added.

"Thanks Sam. I think it would be good for her to be around Emily, as well as Angela."

"I didn't say I'd keep them apart." Quil argued.

"I know you didn't, but your need to protect Angela is just as strong as mine for Bella."

"You still love her?" Jared asked.

"Of course he does." Paul laughed. "Never was anyone else, was there?"

"No, never was...I just wish she could have a normal fucking life. Jesus." he sighed scrubbing his face with his hands.

"It'll be fine dude. With us lot here to protect her, she has nothing to worry about." Embry voiced.

"We need to learn his scent as well."

"I got a quick sniff, nothing major." Quil said, "maybe it's still lingering in her house."

"Maybe...I'll go check tomorrow. Is it ok if Bella comes over here while I'm gone?"

"I already said she can come over when ever Jake."Sam laughed.

"Thanks dude."

"Foods ready." Emily yelled.

All the pack walked in calmly for once there was no grabbing or arguing. I think they realised Bella wouldn't handled it at the moment.

Quil smiled and held out his hand for me once he made a plate. He nodded at the food but I held up my own showing him the one I already had.

"Come one babe, let's go in the other room." Squeezing Bella's arm, I moved passed Jake who smiled down at me.

"Bells." he breathed, "I'm sorry." I watched as his whole body covered hers. His large arms wrapping around her holding her to him. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again." he rubbed his face in her hair as he whispered too her.

I smiled as Bella's small hands fisted in to the t-shirt he wore.

"Come on baby let's get you some food." Kissing the top of her head he handed Bella her plate before making his own and leading her into the room. He sat on the floor next to her chair smiling every time she would run her fingers through his hair.

He leaned his head back looking at her. "Eat Bells."

She sobbed then hands flew to her face as her shoulder shook. I made to move but Quil held me back shaking his head.

"Bells...Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch."

Jake chuckled. "Bella?" he called softly moving her hands from her face. "I love seeing you all fired up like that..."

"It's funny as hell." Embry added.

We all chuckled.

"Honestly Bella, it's fine.

"I didn't mean anything I said and I'm sorry I called you a whore Paul." she wailed.

"Wasn't nothing but the truth Bella." Paul laughed. "Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok." she sniffed.

"Now," Jake said eat your food and then we'll watch a movie ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." Jake ran his fingers down her face before turning back around. Bella sighed before continuing to eat.

"So what movie we gonna watch?" Jared asked.

"Batman!"

"No Quil!"

"Oh come on, it's awesome."

"No Quil!" They all shouted.

"You guys suck." He pouted and damn it if his lips didn't look delicious.

"It's Paul's turn." Sam spoke.

"Bella can have my turn." he shrugged smiling at her.

"So what you wanna watch Bella?" Jake asked as Bella's eyes scanned the DVDs quickly.

"Man on fire."

"Yes!" Some of them yelled.

"Nice choice bells." Jake smiled up at her.

She returned his smile as he leaned against he legs. Plate empty of food.

"Here let me take that." he said standing and taking her plate off her. He took Quil and mine as well as he walked past. I thanked him. When he came back he sat again in front of Bella but this time he moved her legs to rest over his shoulders. His fingers tracing patterns on her leg. Bella looked at me wide eyes as I gave her a thumbs up. Which she just rolled her eyes at. I laughed drawing Quils attention.

"You know Angie, if you get scared at any part you can snuggle into me." he whispered in my ear as his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. As his plumb lips brushed against the shell of my ear.

"I will." I whispered back, happy when he had a similar reaction.

"Good." he smiled kissing my lips ever so softly.

"Hey none of that!" Embry called throwing a cushion at us. "Watch the film and keep it rated PG over there."

We all settled down as the opening credits started. I really hoped Charlie would be able to find something out. Bella really didn't deserve this. Not after everything else she had been through. Snuggling into Quil I turned my full attention to the screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

When in doubt...Have another breakdown.

"So you still like him?" Angela asked from her perch on the kitchen table.

"Who?" I asked knowing perfectly well who she was referring to.

She snorted setting her glass on the side. "Who? Jake that's who?"

"Of course I like him, he's my friend."

"No Bella. Like, like."

"Like, like? Is there a difference."

"Why are you being all evasive?" she huffed.

"I'm not, you asked a question and I answered."

"You're lying. You like, like him. Like you wanna rip his clothes off his body and lick every inch of him!"

"Dear god Angela...You've been around Quil to long."

She laughed jumping from the side. "I'm right though. I saw you last night. We all did."

"We're just friends Ang, nothing more."

"But you want it to be, don't you?"

"No, I'm perfectly happy with being Jakes friend."

"Bullshit! If some girl made a move on him in front of you, you'd want to claw her eyes out," she chuckled. "I know you Bella." She added pointing a finger at me.

"Angela, I would be very happy for Jake if he found someone he wanted to be with." God I had to hold the bile down. Just the thought of another girl.

"Uh huh. Yeah right." She placed her glass in the sink before turning to me. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing. Just leave it Ang ok."

"Ok. But this conversation isn't over you hear me," she stood there hands on her hips.

Rolling my eyes I made my way to the bathroom. Jake had gone back to the house with Paul. Quil, dropped Angela off here before going on patrol adding that he would checking in with us every hour. With Quil near by there was no need for us to go to Sam's. "Just making sure my two favourite girls are ok," he said before kissing Angela, winking at me and running back out through Jakes door.

Liar, Jake had told him to keep an eye on us. Not that he would need much convincing since Angela was here. But this whole situation for a better word. Sucked. I hated this. Hated being stuck somewhere. Hated being looked after.

I didn't need anyone to look after me. Before I even realised what had happened Angela had my hand running under the cold tap.

"Jesus Bella are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding. Didn't you realise?" she wrapped a towel around my hand trying to stop the flow of blood.

No, I was to busy having a mini melt down.

"I'm fine, it's fine Ang stop fussing," I snapped pulling my hand free from hers.

"What is with you today. You're acting weird."

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying that. You're not fine. People who are fine do not slice their hand open with out realising. Fine people do not say they are fine," she yelled.

"I don't know." I replied wiping at my face.

"Bella..."

"It's everything Ang. Everything." I sobbed sitting on the edge of the bath. "Why can't I have a normal life. Meet someone, get married have kids the whole nine yards. I meet someone they turn out to be a vampire who nearly drains me. Met someone else. Shifter. Go to college. Stalker. I can't win and I'm so tired of it Ang. So fucking tired of being singled out because I made some stupid decisions when I was in high school.

"Things will work out Bella."

Shaking my head I looked at her. "Will they? I don't think so Ang...This Robert do we really know who he is? What he's capable of? I'm scared Ang for the first time, I'm really scared."

Angela wrapped her arms around me rocking us back and forth. I hated being weak, but after everything.

"You survived Edward, Bella. If you can do that you can do anything. Everything he put you through. What you went through with him," she wiped her own tears away. "You can do anything Bella. Anything. And you will get through this. We are all here for you. All the pack. Me, Leah and Jake. Bella you gotta know how much he loves you..."

"Does he?" I wasn't so sure. Yes I had seen the way he looked at me, the touches the innuendos. But did it really mean he still loved me. After everything. After what Edward did. How could he?

"Can't you see it?"

"No, all I see is pain when I look at him." I sobbed out.

"Oh sweetie, he loves you so much."

I gripped Angela's top sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love him so much Ang."

"I know you do, I know."

We stayed like that for who knows how long. Talking quietly. Angela telling me everything would be ok. That I just had to trust in Jake. After a while Angela said the boys would be back. Then we would all be going to see Charlie. That was something I wasn't looking forward too.

"Angie?"Quils voice cut through the quiet.

"In the bathroom, we'll be out now." There was a pause before he replied.

"Why do I smell blood?"

Angela looked at me as I rolled my eyes. Damn wolf senses.

"It's nothing Bella cut her hand. I'm helping her clean it up."

"Oh ok. You ok Bella?" he called out to me.

"I-I'm fine Quil," my voice broke as I tried to reassure him.

"You go on out I'll be there in a minute I just want to freshen up." Angela looked at me sympathetically before closing the door behind her. Gripping the side of the sink I stared at my reflection. My eyes were red and slightly puffy from all the crying I had done. In all honesty I had been waiting for this, the snapping at everyone yesterday should been enough evidence. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just a normal life. All this drama, because I smell good? If I had never come back to Forks then none of this would have happened. But then I would never have met Jake. I smiled then. That in itself was worth all of this. All of the pain. Just to know him. To have him back in my life.

"Bella?" Angela tapped softly on the door. "You coming out?"

"Yeah, be out now," maybe Angela was right, maybe Jake did love me. I didn't deserve it but I would make sure I earned it. As well as his trust. Running my fingers through my tangled hair, I smiled at my reflection. What ever happened I would face it. I would fight for the life I wanted. The life I wanted with Jake. I told him that first night on the beach I would prove to him I wanted to be here. So I would. I would not let Robert scare me out of my own home, away from the people I love.

Taking a deep breath I opened the bathroom door meeting a smiling Angela.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Ang, for that," I nodded towards the bathroom.

"What are friends for," she hugged me quickly before Quil came bounding towards us.

"Hey, none of that," he grumbled pulling Angela towards him. "Get your own love muffin Swan."

I looked at Angela then back and Quil. "Love muffin?" I asked before laughing.

"I know sickening isn't it," she added but I could see the humour in her eyes. She really gave as good as she got with Quil. Especially with the hurt face he was currently wearing. Angela laughed before kissing him quickly. She manoeuvred us into the kitchen unwrapping my hand.

"You might need stitches on this Bella," she added looking at the cut.

Quil peered over her shoulder. "Jesus Bella, how the hell did you do that."

I quickly looked at Angela, "Knocked over a glass in the bathroom, then cut myself when I tried to clean it up."

Quil looked between us. "Uh huh," he mumbled.

I chanced another look at Angela who was biting her lip.

"You're lying," he stated, eyes flicking between us. "I can smell it."

"Quil..."

"Look if you want to tell me then fine. If not then that's fine as well. But no lying ok."

Smiling I agreed. "No lying."

"Good, now you two best get your stories straight before Jake and Paul get back. You know what they are both like when it comes to you Bella, as soon as they see that..." he pointed at my hand, "...they will be carting you off to the hospital."

"Good grief," I mumbled. "Fine, same story we told Quil. I cut my hand when I knocked the glass over and tried to clean it up."

"You know he's gonna get you a plastic tippy cup."

I glared at Quil, who just chuckled at me.

"I wasn't drinking out of it Quil." I ground out.

He shrugged, "so, Jake won't care how you got hurt. Only the fact you did get hurt."

"He can't always be here to protect me. It isn't his job to."

"Maybe not, but he sure as hell wants it too be."

Sitting heavily in the nearest chair. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Why doesn't he hate me Quil?"

"Hate you? Jesus Bella," he shook his head at me. "That boy, would die for you. Literally. He loves you so fucking much, it's kinda sickening...ouch Angie, no pinching." He wined.

"Be nice," she reprimanded.

Quil rubbed his arm glaring at Angela who just ignored him. "He's always loved you. Always will. You my little Swan, are it for him. It's only ever been you Bella. Ever. And what ever you went through to come back to him. Jake will sure as hell make sure you don't go through anything like that, ever again."

"I don't deserve it."

"Bull fucking shit. You Bella Swan, are the kindest, most caring person I have ever met. Apart from you Angie," he winked at her. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. How many people do you know that could of coped with the shit you've gone through. No one, that's who. How many people would accept us the way you have? Not fucking many. So don't let me ever hear you say you don't deserve to be happy. Ever."

"Ok," I nodded.

"Good, now that's all settled," he made a quick grab for Angela pulling her down into his lap. "Give us a kiss beautiful," he asked puckering his lips at the laughing girl in his lap.

I smiled at them, it was wonderful to see their relationship develop. Who would have guessed Angela and Quil. They fitted together perfectly. But even they had troubled times ahead. The little problem of Quils imprint. I had all my fingers and toes crossed that things would work out. They had to. If there was no hope for them, then what about Jake and I?

"I'm starving." Came Paul's voice as he strode through the front door. His huge frame appeared in the kitchen as he walked straight towards the fridge. Kissing my head as he passed by.

"You just ate Paul!" Jake sounded amused.

"That was a snack, a small sandwich to fill a tiny gap in my ever empty stomach." Paul replied his head inside Jakes fridge.

"Small? You had 3...3 grilled cheese sandwiches, as well as a bag of chips and 2 sodas."

"Like I said, small snack," he replied laughing, pulling out cuts of meat and salad.

"Did you find anything?" Quil asked.

Jake looked at me before answering. "Yeah, we found some foot prints out side some of the windows. His scent was still in your bedroom Bella. So we were able to get whiff of him."

"Dude smelt funny." Paul added around a mouthful of food.

"Funny how?" I asked.

"Dunno," Paul shrugged. "Not human, but not a vampire. Just funny."

"Great," I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"What the fuck is that?" Jakes voice cut through the air.

I looked wide eyed at him, then down to my hand then back to him.

"Umm..."

His eyes narrowed as he looked from Quil to me then back to Quil. "I thought you were watching them?"

"I was," he argued.

"Then how the fuck has she managed to do that..." he pointed at my hand, "...to herself?"

"I was patrolling when I got back she was already hurt. It was an accident Jake, chill out."

Jake growled at Quil before walking over to me and taking my hand gently in his.

"Jesus Bells, that's pretty deep."

I tried to tug my hand away but he held on tight.

"Gonna need stitches," Paul added from over my shoulder.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital to get it seen too." Jake added.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Sue would be able to sort that out for her," Paul paused, thinking about something. "Then again she might need some shots."

"Shots? Why the hell would I need shots."

"Tetanus." Paul added still chewing his food. Rolling my eyes I turned my attentions back to Jake, who was still gently holding my hand; but now he was rubbing small circles into my skin with his thumb. It was increasingly hard to concentrate.

"I broke it on the glass in the bathroom. I don't need a tetanus, Paul."

"Can never be too careful Bella," he smirked at me before returning to his food.

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Jake it's fine honest. Maybe Sue could take a look at it and if she thinks I need to go to the hospital," I sighed heavily. "Then I'll go, no arguments ok?"

"No arguments," he repeated.

"I swear."

He nodded once before releasing my hand and standing. "Sue's over your dads, so we can see her there."

My face must have shown the panic that was coursing through my body.

Jake paused looking at me. "Bells," he spoke softly. "We have to go and see your dad. We need to know if he's found out anything about this Robert person. Plus he will feel better seeing you in person, rather than speaking to you over the phone."

"Why?" I wined. "He can just tell me what he's found out over the phone can't he?"

"Yes he could, but since you're staying here and he only just found out about what's been going on, he wants a little bit of reassurance that you are really ok."

Why did he have to be so reasonable. "Fine you're right, I guess." I huffed.

"I'm always right Bells," he chuckled leaning over and kissing my cheek. I blushed furiously.

Paul snorted. "Get a room already you two."

"Shut up dumb ass." Quil added punching Paul in the thigh. Which then caused both boys to start wrestling. Jake shook his head and headed to his room to change. Angela and I manoeuvred out of harms way and waited in the living room.

Jake was right. I didn't want to see my dad but I knew I had too. I needed to face things head on and the first being Charlie. Was he going to be mad at me? Hell yes, I had kept something important from him in regards to my safety. I would get the lecture, but I would sit there and not argue. He would be right I was silly and stupid thinking I could just handle this by myself. I needed my family and my friends. I needed to admit I couldn't do this on my own any more.


	15. Chapter 15

The Return

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 15

The Mission

o-o-o-o-o

"Come on Bells. Quit stalling and get your ass in the damn truck." Jake bellowed as they all watched Bella; drag her feet towards them. It was only yesterday she was doing anything possible to get away from Jakes.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" She wined.

"No!" Four voices simultaneously shouted at her. She looked at them all wide eyed.

"He's expecting you today, Bells." Jake added softly.

"I know, but he's going to be so mad." Her face downcast.

"Good, maybe he can knock some sense into you," Paul added.

"Shut up Paul, no one asked you." Bella hissed. Arms folded across her chest, chin tilted upwards. "Why are you coming any ways?"

"And miss out on all the fun?" Paul chuckled.

"You're such an ass," she glared at him

"And you're a winy little bitch," he retorted. Smirking at her.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Oh my god, will the two of you just shut the fuck up!" Jake shouted. "You, are worse than fucking kids. Even Colin and Brady don't argue like you pair."

"He started it..." Bella began before Jake cut her off"

"Seriously Bella? He started it?" Jake stood dumbfounded for a few moments. "Just go and get in the fucking truck, the pair of you," he ground out.

Quil and Angela were already in the truck waiting. The pair were silently giggling at Bella and Paul's' argument. Thankful that they had, had the sense to get straight into the truck.

Once everyone was loaded up and buckled in, Jake noticed the pair on the back seat and raised an eyebrow at Quil in the rear view mirror. Quil went to speak but Jake cut him off.

"You know what, I don't want to know. Just keep your trap shut Quil."

Giving Jake a mock salute the engine roared to life as they all made their way to Forks. After a few minutes of silence, humming could be heard coming from Quil.

Jake tilted his head trying to work out the song Quil was humming too. Angela was just shaking her head at her boyfriend. And Paul was outright laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

Paul just laughed harder. Ignoring her question.

"You are kidding me? Quil cut that shit out!" Jake shouted. Unbelievable he thought.

"What? What I do?" he asked innocently.

"The theme song to mission impossible?" Jake growled, as Paul lost all control of his laughter, in turn causing Angela to groan as she turned her head towards the window. Trying her best to ignore the death glare Jake was sending Quil.

"What? I hum when I'm nervous," he replied innocently.

"Why the fuck are you nervous?" Jake asked.

"Charlie's like super cop. He's gonna ask loads of questions and you know, I'm not good under pressure."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Jake groaned.

"Why would Charlie ask you any questions, dumb ass?" Paul enquired. "It's Bella he wants to see and speak too, not you. You idiot."

"What's mission impossible?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned to look at her wide eyed.

"What?" she snapped. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"What's mission impossible?" Quil questioned. "Tom Cruise, secret agent, does loads of cool stunts?"

Bella looked confused for a moment until realization hit. "Oh, I know. I like those movie's they're cool."

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up." Jake added turning his attention back to the road. If he didn't get out of this fucking truck soon he was going to kill someone.

"Well it was better than my first choice," Quil broke the silence once again.

"What was your first choice?" Paul asked.

"Don't fucking encourage him," Jake warned.

"As if he needs any, I wanna know now. Enquiring minds and all that," Paul added. Waving Jake off and wondering how much more shit, Quil could get himself into; in the 20minutes it took to drive to Forks.

Quil looked sheepishly at the others in the car.

"Nah, it don't matter now," he tried getting himself out of the hole he was currently knee deep in. He had a feeling he was already running a double. He really, didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Jake has no sense of humour where Bella is concerned.

"Oh come on," Paul moaned. "You can't say that then not tell us," he grumbled.

"No, Jake will give me extra patrols if I do." Quil stating the obvious.

Paul looked at Jake.

"I'm going to regret this, I know I am," he sucked in a deep breath before speaking. "I promise I won't give you any extra patrols Quil."

"Really?" Quil asked hopefully.

"Yes, Quil. Really. Just fucking spit it out already. If you don't Paul will drive me fucking nuts."

"Don't spit it out, hum it," Paul added. Silently chuckling.

Quil began to hum quietly at first, before growing louder.

It took Bella seconds to recognise the tune.

"Quil!" Bella screeched. "Chopin? You're humming fucking Chopins, Death March?"

"Holy shit," Paul said before cracking up.

"It's not funny Paul." Bella shouted leaning over, pinching him hard.

"Ouch," he shouted trying to manoeuvre his huge bulk out of Bella's reach. "What the fuck. No pinching Bella, that shit hurts," he moaned. Rubbing his forearm where she managed to catch his skin.

"Shut up you sissy, you're a frigging shifter. Grow a pair."

Paul snarled turning his face towards Bella as he snapped his teeth at her.

Bella opened her mouth but Jake cut her off.

"Enough!" Jake roared. "Fuck sake. Quil, if I hear another sound out of your mouth, you will be running patrols till you're 50. Paul stop winding Bella up and encouraging Quil. Bella, stop pinching Paul."

Bella, went to open her mouth again. "Not a word Bella. I mean it."

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Paul smirked next to her, which caused Bella to elbow him in the ribs. Paul just rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt and flicked her on the nose.

Angela was holding Quils hand tightly. Silently begging him to not do anything stupid. Or stupider to anger his Alpha, even more. Quil was watching everyone else in the truck, as his thumb brushed across Angela's knuckles on the hand she was holding, whilst he bite his nails on his free hand. A nervous habit he had never grown out of. It was too quiet. Quil hated the quiet. He dare not ask to turn the radio on. Looking out of the truck widow he noticed they were nearing Charlie's. Soon the shit was going to hit the fan. Poor Bella. He thought as he squeezed Angela's hand.

Just as they were pulling up outside Charlie's, Quil began to sing this time.

"Rising up, back on the street.

Took my time, took my chances.

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet.

Just a man and his will to survive.

So many times, it happens so fast.

You change your passion for glory.

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past.

You must fight just to keep them alive.

It's the eye of the tiger.

It's the cream of the fight.

Rising up to the challenge of our rival..."

Quil trailed off staring wide eyed at all the faces around him, "What?"

"Get out of the truck, Quil," Jake spoke quietly.

Nodding, he quickly opened the door before sliding out, taking Angela with him. Holding her close.

Everyone else climbed out of the truck. Jake helping Bella as she crawled out backwards. Paul shook his head at her, as he jogged around from the other side.

"So we ready?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"You just want to see Charlie shout at me." Bella stated.

"Me?" Paul as innocently.

"Yes you..."

"Not again," Jake grumbled. "Fucking can it. I'm serious. Charlie is going to be pissed off enough without you two bickering like 3 year olds and Quil breaking out in fucking theme tunes every two minutes is pushing me to the fucking edge. I swear, I will make everyone run doubles, including Bella and Angela," he breathed heavily. "Now for my sanity. Please, fucking behave."

Taking Bella's hand Jake walked confidently towards the front door. Just as they reached the first step of the porch, the front door opened revealing a very calm looking Chief Swan.

"Oh shit," Bella mumbled. Not looking at her father.

"Oh shit, is right. Isabella." Charlie stated calmly. "Now get your damn ass in side this house and explain to me what the hell has been going on." He opened the door wider.

Bella pulled Jake with her as she quickened her pace. The others following behind. Charlie raised an eyebrow as the 5 of them walked through the front door.

"You brought reinforcements, Bells?" he asked, eyeing the boys.

"What? Oh no," she shook her head. "Jake drove me and I wanted him here. Angela came because she's my best friend and this affects her as well. Quil won't go anywhere with out Angela."

"Huh," Charlie made a noise of disbelieve. "You two are together?" he asked nodding at Angela and Quil.

"Yes sir." Angela replied as Quil gripped her hand avoiding Charlie's gaze. Jake groaned.

"And what about you?" Charlie's asked Paul.

"Moral support," he replied smirking sending a wink at Bella.

"Moral support my ass," Bella snapped. "You just wanna see my dad to shout at me."

Paul shrugged his massive shoulders not even trying to hide his smile.

"Not again you two, quit it. Jesus."

"Is that so?" Charlie asked, ignoring Jake. "I don't know, what the hell is going on here and I don't care." He sent them all a glare. "But let me warn you now, if anything and I mean anything happens to either of these girls, well. Lets just say, I know ways to hide bodies that the best sniffer dogs wouldn't be able to find your remains." He promised.

"What about wolves?" Quil asked, then realised what he said as his eyes grew wide. Jake and Paul looked panicked. Their eyes darting between Charlie and Quil. Bella held her breath.

"He loves wolves," Angela cut in. "Always talking about them. Aren't you Quil." Quil just stood there.

"Huh," Charlie gave Quil another once over before turning his attention back to Bella. Jake and Paul were making threatening hand gestures towards Quil, while Charlie's attention was else where. Quil just shrugged at them as to say, 'fucked if I know.' Quil knew Jake was gonna kick his ass.

"So I think it's about time we sat down and had a little chat about what's been going on, don't you agree Bells?"

"Yes, I do," she replied moving towards the living room. If she was going to talk about everything she was going to do it sat comfortably.

Just as they all sat down, Sue walked through the front door.

"Oh hello everyone," she called out giving Jake a quick, what's going on look.

"Hey Sue," Charlie stood and made his way towards her. Helping her out of her coat. Bella smiled at their interaction. "Bella and her friends are here to go over what I found out about that Robert boy."

"Oh yes," she smiled giving Charlie's hand a gently squeeze. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen, drinks everyone?" with an affirmative response Sue ducked into the kitchen opting to stay out of the way.

"So," Charlie began once he had sat back down. "Do you want to start by telling me when all this began Bells?"

Bella looked around nervously avoiding her fathers gaze. She held onto Jakes hand using it to keep her calm. As a support because god knows she was going to need it.

Her father wasn't known for losing his temper, but when you find out your daughter. Your only daughter was stalked whilst away from home. Hundreds of miles way, then no one knows how their parents will react. It's a situation no one wants to find themselves in. Let alone be sat in a room full of people going over the details of something they would rather forget. She had hoped it had all passed that he had moved on, grown up and got over his infatuation with her. But it was obvious that was not the case. The flowers that had been left. Only he would have done that. There was no reason for it to be anyone else. There was, no one else it could be. And the whole Italian connection. God she prayed it wasn't anything like they thought. The Volturi. She had hoped they would have forgotten about her.

"Bells?" her father called her, his tone softer than before.

She smiled at him, telling him she was ok.

Taking a deep breath Bella began to speak.


	16. Chapter 16

The Return

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 16

Funky disco balls.

o-o-o-o-o

Just as Bella was about to speak. Sue called Charlie from the kitchen.

"Charlie? Can you come and give me a hand, with these drinks please?"

"Sure, I'll be right there," Charlie looked at Bella, before walking towards the kitchen. Once he was through the door everyone turned to Quil. Who shrunk back from the glares.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asked.

"Jesus, you fucking idiot. You nearly dropped us right in the shit," growled Paul.

"I didn't mean too," Quil wined.

"You asked about wolves. Why? why would you do that?" Confusion evident in Jakes voice.

"He said no dog would be able to fine the bodies," he shrugged. "I wanted to know, if he thought wolves could. I think we could, we have an awesome sense of smell. So I definitely think we would be able to find our bodies."

"You idiot, you would be dead and then you wouldn't be able to find your body. How the fuck could you find yourself, if you were already dead?" Paul stated.

"Keep saying shit to Charlie, like you did and we'll all be dead." Jake added. "He's the chief for a reason Quil, he's not fucking stupid."

"Unlike you," Paul muttered.

"He wouldn't, would he? I mean kill us?" Quil looked between them all wide eyed.

"We are giant fucking wolves Quil. What the fuck, do you think he would do?" Snapped Jake.

"Oh...Bella do you think your dad would shoot us?" He asked.

Bella just looked at the 3 of them, wide eyed.

"Bells, you ok?" Concern laced Jakes voice.

"Uh huh, I just...why can't I have a normal life?" She asked, "I mean seriously. I have 3 shifters, sat in my dads. I dated a vampire and now, now I have a stalker. I want a god damn boring fucking life."

"Shh, your dad will hear and stop swearing," Quil panicked. Looking over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

Bella's breathing began to grow ragged. She clutched on to Jake tightly. "I don't think I can lie to him Jake. This was a bad idea, I know I'm gonna slip up. There's too much to hide."

"You'll be fine and if you do, we can deal with that later. Just calm down babe," Jake soothed as Bella closed her eyes slowing her breathing down, using Jakes hold on her to ground her.

"Oh, so it's ok for Bella to slip up, but not me?" Quil grumbled.

"She's not an idiot," Paul added.

"Fuck off Paul, no one asked you." Quil snapped.

Paul just laughed, "bet you 20 bucks, you're the first one Charlie shoots."

"No way! Why me?"

"Cos you're annoying, now shut the fuck up he's coming back," Paul hissed.

Quil went to say something, but a growl from Jake stopped him.

"Here you go everyone," Sue said cheerfully. "Hope lemonades ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Sue," Jake replied, everyone also said their thanks. Sue smiled at Bella, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Charlie lowered himself into his chair, eyeing the group before him. He knew something was going on, he could feel it in his bones and gut. They never did him wrong before. But for the moment he would wait. Wait and see what they were all willing to give him.

"So, you wanna start by telling me what is going on Bells? Because as far as I know, you forgot to mention this stalker you had back in college; let alone the breaking and entering at the house. Is there anything else you want to tell me, while were at it?" Charlie stared at his daughter.

Bella looked at her father then at Jake, then back to her father, "no?" She offered.

"You're lying to me Bells, I can feel it."

Jakes fingers tightened around Bella's.

"Dad, it's just. Complicated."

"Complicated huh. Well how about you try to un-complicate it for me?"

Bella swallowed thickly, everyone sat silently. Not know what to say or do.

"Bella, I'm waiting." Charlie said. Obviously irritated.

"Charlie..."

"No Jake. I want Bella to explain to me, what the hell is going on. I'm not stupid, so do not take me for a fool."

"Dad..."

"The truth Bella. Now!"

"It started with Edward." Bella began after a moment of silence.

"What about him?" Charlie watched his daughter closely. Her whole body language was off. "What did he do to you Isabella?"

"Dad..." her voice was pleading. A tone Charlie had heard many times before, but never from his daughter.

Everyone fell silent, looking between Charlie and Bella. Jake just held onto Bella's hand, with a reassuring force.

"What did he do to you Bella? I know he did something. The way you were back then, the way you acted. It wasn't normal. Nothing, about your relationship with Edwin was normal."

"Edward," Bella began.

"I don't fucking care," Charlie shouted . A glass smashed in the kitchen, hurried footsteps could be heard, before Sue appeared in the door way.

"Charlie..." she tried to sooth him.

He ignored her, focusing on his daughter.

"Bella..."

"He... I don't want to tell you dad," her voice small, meek.

Charlie's furious gaze turned onto her friends.

"Do you all know what happened? What's happening?" His dark brown eyes swept over all of them.

No one answered.

"You do, don't you?" He sighed heavily.

"Bells," his voice quieter. "How can I help you kiddo, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," she shook her head. Her grip on Jakes hand, turned her knuckles white.

"Tell him Bells," Jake whispered to her. She turned sharply, eyes wide with shock.

"What?" she whispered. Not entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

"Tell him. Tell him, everything. He deserves to know."

"Jake..." she was shocked and pleased, but still unsure. This was a huge thing Jake was doing for her. Allowing her father to know everything.

"It's fine. I'm giving you permission." The authority in his voice was all she needed to convince her.

She smiled then, just a soft turning of her lips but Jake had seen it. The happiness he had given her. The ability to share with her father exactly what has been going on. He knew she would appreciated and he also knew Charlie would understand and keep their secret.

"Jacob?" Sue called from the kitchen doorway. She herself, looked unsure.

"It's fine Sue," he smiled at the Council member. "I take full responsibility and it's not as if he won't find out eventually." He looked directly as Sue before smirking slightly. Sue had the decency to blush.

"Find out what?" Charlie cut in.

Paul chuckled, but the look Charlie sent him soon shut him up.

Quil shifted nervously in his seat.

"About the tribe," Jake began.

"What abut the tribe?" his eyes flicked between them all.

"There's something I need to tell you dad, well a lot of things actually."

"Ok."

"Well the thing is," Bella sifted nervously under her fathers intense gaze. "The tribe, well not all of them just some, a select few."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his daughters blabbering.

"Jesus," Paul muttered.

"Shut up, Paul!" Bella snapped.

"Just tell him for fu... fudge sake..."

Quils laughter drew the attention of everyone. "Fudge," he repeated still chucking.

"Shut up dumb ass," Paul leaned across slapping Quils head.

"Hey! What the hell dude?"

"Quit laughing," Paul snapped at him.

"It was funny, Jesus Christ no one has a sense of humour today."

"Because nothings funny Quil." Jacob intervened before the pair could start arguing again. If it wasn't Paul and Bella. It was Paul and Quil. Thank go Angela was so level headed. He sighed heavily. Please give me the strength not to kill my pack brothers, he prayed silently.

Charlie cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"So? Does someone want to explain to me, what is going on with my daughter? Or do I need to get my gun?"

"Dad!" Bella shouted.

"shit," Quil muttered pulling Angela closer. Who in turn patted his hand comfortingly.

Paul just laughed. Looking at Quil and winking. Sue moved from the kitchen door to settle next to Charlie on the arm of his chair.

"Bella, do you want to tell him or shall I?" Jake asked.

"No no, it's ok I'll do it," she took a deep breath.

"The thing is dad... umm well, there is no easy way to explain this.. actually... the tribe... well you know that cult everyone was talking about?"

"The one you thought Jake had joined?"

Bella blushed. "Yes dad that one."

"What about it?"

"Well, it's not exactly a cult." She worried her bottom lip.

"Ok."

"It's a gang or in better terms a pack."

"A pack? A pack of what?"

"Wolves."

"Huh?"

"Wolves dad, the cult/gang of Sam's. Well Jakes now, are wolves. Shape shifters to be exact."

There was a pregnant pause before Charlie spoke. "The legends." He stated.

"Yes," Jake answered.

Charlie's attention turned to Sue.

"You knew?"

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you Charlie. As much..."

"It's fine Sue. I understand."

"So, what you are telling me; is that you three and Sam are wolves. From your legends."

"Yes, as well as Jared, Embry Leah, Seth and Brady and Colin."

"How many of you are there?"

"10," Jake answered.

The silence hung thick in the air. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. No one spoke, they hardly breathed.

"Bears," Charlie whispered. "You, you're those bears?"

"Yes," Jake nodded.

"Ok. So why so many of you?"

Before anyone could answer Quil decided to help. "It's because of the vampires."

"Vampires?" Charlie asked, slightly breathless.

"Quil!" Everyone shouted.

"Charlie," Jake began but was cut off when Charlie stood.

"Just give me a few minutes ok... this, it's a lot just... I'll be right back."

They all watched as Charlie walked out the front door muttering to himself as he closed the door behind himself.

"Triple patrols Quil. Triple." Jake sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

"I didn't mean too."

"You never do, but some how you still mange to fuck shit up," Paul hissed.

"Fuck you Paul."

"Stop it," Bella begged on the verge of tears. "Just stop please."

"Sorry," Quil mumbled before ducking his face into Angela's hair, wrapping his arms around her. Paul just gave Bella a soft smile.

"It will be fine Bells, don't worry." Jake soothed.

Before Bella could answer, Charlie opened the front door.

"The Cullens," he stated as he strode towards them.

"Holy shit," Paul murmured.

"I'm right aren't I? The Cullens. There was always something different about them."

"Yes," Bella confirmed.

"You were dating a vampire Bella?" His tone gave way too how angry he was.

"Yes."

"Did you know, I mean before you got with him?"

"No," she shook her head. "But by the time I did. It was too late, I loved him or at least I believed I did."

Charlie scrubbed his face with his hands, exhaling heavily before looking at his daughter with sad eyes.

"You could have been killed Bella," he whispered.

She shook her head, "no they, they're vegetarian vampires. They only feed from animals."

"Huh," was all he said in return.

Silence fell over them again. And once again Charlie broke it.

"Are they similar to the books and movies then? I mean, we are brought up with these fictional characters only to find out they are real. Do the movies hold some truth at least?"

"No," Jake stated. "They are different to the movies."

"How so?"

"Crosses and garlic are both a myth, neither hurts them. They do have the speed and strength, as well as gifts. Some possess gifts. Edward could read minds." Jake said.

Charlie just raised an eyebrow, looking at Bella.

"Alice could see the future," he continued.

"Her mate Jasper, he could manipulate emotions." Paul looked at Bella for confirmation. She nodded her head.

"Sunlight?" Charlie asked. "Do they go, poof?" He did this explosion thing with his hands.

"It doesn't hurt them, but they do... sparkle," he added with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Sparkle?" Charlie repeated. "Sparkle how?"

"Like a funky disco ball," Paul added laughing.

Charlie turned wide eyed at Bella who nodded her head. Trying to hide her own smile.

"Well, no wonder you never seen them around; when there were good sunny days and that also explains their choice of area to settle in."

"You're taking this very well Charlie?" Sue said.

"Well what could I do, Sue? Bella needs help with what ever is going on, but I'm sure I'll have a little freak out later, when everyone's gone." He smiled at his, girlfriend. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the term but also felt extremely smug.

"What else?" He asked them.

"You have to cut off their head and set fire to them, to destroy them. Their venom, it runs through their body like blood would, it's highly flammable." Paul jumped at the chance to share something with Charlie.

"So you could just, make a cut an throw a match. Job done?" Charlie asked.

"No, not really. They can easily put themselves out. If they lose a limb they can live without it or reattach it, if possible. So severing the head is the best option to take a leech down." Jake explained.

"So have you taken down many?"

A few glances were exchanged before Jake answered. "Yes, we took care of a fair few. Learnt a lot as well. That was a few years ago. Since the Cullens moved everything has been kinda quiet around here. We do get the odd nomad but no other covens had tried to settle in."

"Nomads? Covens? Ok I think you can tell me the rest tomorrow." Charlie laughed.

Everyone began to stand wishing Charlie and Sue a good night before leaving through the front door. Bella hovered behind.

"Dad..." she began.

"It's ok Bells," he walked over to her pulling her into a hug. "I understand." He smiled down at her. "But that doesn't mean we won't be having a proper conversation about all this tomorrow. I'm off work so why don't you and Jake come over around lunch time and we can talk through everything. Ok?"

She nodded into his chest. "Ok dad."

Kissing the top of her head Charlie turned to Jake. "Tomorrow Jake, I want to know everything that's been going on."

"Yes, sir," Jake smiled. Taking Bella's hand in his own.

Just as they reached the front door Charlie called out to them.

"And tell your dad Jake, that he owes me a beer."

"Umm ok. Can I ask why?" Jake looked at Charlie confused.

"I always said there was some truth in those legends," Charlie chuckled before walking into the kitchen.


	17. AN Sorry

Sorry not an update.

A/N: I know I know boo hiss this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to give everyone who is following this story a heads up on what's going on and why I haven't update in, well forever.

In all honesty I'm not happy in the direction this fic is going. So as for the moment it is on hold. I WILL be continuing it, but I think some of it needs a serious re-write to get t back to where I was heading with it originally. I think I let YAMISF take over and allowed this to be pushed aside.

Sorry to everyone who is eager for the story to continue but please be patient. I will see it through to the end.

If anyone has any questions please message me with them I will be more than happy to answer them.


End file.
